World of Wizards and Shinobi
by E.Sparks
Summary: Harry and the gang are off on thier 5th year of hogwarts, but when 2 power hungry snake villans team up for the prize of immortality, what will Dumbledore do?.....Hire Ninja of course SasSaku
1. Chapter 1: the man in the purple dress

Ok i know i should be updating my other story but this just popped in my head last night so i really couldnt really resist... hehe

Discliamer: i dont own Naruto nor Harry Potter

* * *

"WE HAVE TO GO WHERE!!!???"

"Maybe if you listened you would have heard, dobe.."

Sakura sighed to herself, her team mates would never change. Even though they had been parted for just about 2 years. Yup, its been 3 years since Sasuke left her on that cold bench, and 1 year since she and Naruto dragged his half dead butt back to Konoha after watching him defeat his brother. Now, even standing here in the Hokages office, in their newly received ANBU black ops uniform, it still felt like they were twelve; Naruto being loud, Sasuke insulting him calmly and Kakashi in the background paying them no mind what-so-ever, reading his perverted orange book. She smiled to herself at the thought but regained her focus as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted.." she started glaring daggers at Naruto " I have recently received a request from an old colleague of the Third"

Her eyes saddened a bit in remembrance of her fallen teacher, but brightened again a fraction of a second later.

"He has offered to pay us a great amount of money, for our services."

"Pardon me Tsunade-sama, but you haven't told us what our ' services' would be, you have only informed us to the fact that it's a A-rank mission requiring us to be in England for a year or possibly more" Sakura said staring intently at the woman who had become like a second mother to her.

Tsunade smiled at her, as Kakashi lowered his book slightly from his face his visible eye showing a hint of interest.

"Well, the three of you will have to go undercover as students and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect the school but specifically a boy named Harry Potter and his friends from a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort."

"But baa-san, there's no such thing as magic!" Naruto pointed out looking confused

"For once I agree with the dobe…" Sasuke stated in his usual monotone eyebrow quirked.

"I can assure you they are very real but to them the world of ninjas does not exist either, that is why it is off extreme importance that you keep your identities hidden, your are to introduce your self as fifth year transfer students. They are not find out your purpose unless the situation arises that you must physically fight in there presence. You have been placed into the same house as the subject to allow you to guard him properly Kakashi shall be doing some information gathering around that area on this Lord Voldemort person and his whereabouts, and you all are expected to send me monthly reports about the progress. Do I make my self clear."

"Hai!" 2 out of four of the shinobi shouted in unison, while Kakashi and Sasuke merely nodded their heads

"Ok, the 4 of you, report back here in an hour in civilian clothing packed and ready. You will be transported to a hotel where you are to spend the night from there catch a train to the school with the rest of the students. Dismissed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked slowly down the corridor that lead to the Hokages office, his bag held securely in one hand, his other stuffed in to the pocket of his black jeans, that matched perfectly with the black muscle shirt that Sakura had gotten him last Christmas. As he walked he wondered to himself if this was some kind of twisted dream, no matter what the old bat said, there was no such thing as magic, it just wasn't logical…. But from a "logical" point of view Ninja shouldn't exist either…

He reached his destination and knocked before pushing open the door, eyes sweeping the room. He raised an eyebrow, the sight before him left him no doubt that he had fallen subject to some weird dream induced by another one of Naruto's attempts at cooking.

It was not the fact that for once Kakashi was there before him, his still mask clad teacher standing in the corner behind his teammates, in a pair of black pants and un-tucked white button up shirt, the first couple of button undone some black bandages covering his eye as usual. It wasn't the fact that said teacher wasn't reading, his little orange book no where to be seen. It wasn't even the fact that it was just about 3:15 in the afternoon and Tsunade was still perfectly sober. What weirded him out the most was that, there in the middle of the room, smiling politely, was a tall old looking man. His long white beard thrown over his shoulder slightly, joining similar looking hair flowing down his back, but what made it worse was what he was wearing. He had a long purple looking dress with bright yellow stars on it, complete with matching hat.

"Well now that everyone's here, lets get the introductions over with.." Tsunade said as Sasuke took a seat on the other side of Sakura eyebrow still raised.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardy, and our present client.

"Dumbledore, this is one of my most prized four man squad, Sakura Haruno"

At the sound of her name Sakura gave a small smile and wave.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"That's me!!" the blonde boy shouted grinning from ear to ear

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke gave a curt nod

"and Kakashi Hatake"

"yo"

"I am quite pleased to met all of you, I am sure Tsunade has informed you of the situation, and the catastrophic consequences if Lord Voldemort were to raise to power again." Dumbledore started in perfect Japanese.

"She might have left out that last bit…." Sakura deadpanned as Tsunade rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly

"Well no matter" he said smiling politely "I came here to transport you safely to Diagon Alley.

"What the heck's a De -gan allec?"

"Diagon Alley, Uzumaki-san" Dumbledore chuckled lightly, while Sakura bonked said boy on his head.

"It where you will be staying for the rest of the afternoon. Your books and robes have already been provided for you, but your wands can not be purchased for you, since it is the wand that chooses the wizard…. Well in this case the ninja" at this Sakura stopped silently cursing Naruto for his lack of manners and raised both eyebrows, but chose to say nothing.

"But we don't know how to use wands.." Naruto pointed out

"Don't worry all you have to do is channel your… chakra was it? Into the wand and speak the incantation.

"Pardon me Dumbledore-san if this Lord Voldemort is so dangerous why isn't this an assassination mission instead of a body guarding one?" Sakura asked curiously

"Oh wonderful question my dear, well to make a long story short, according to an old prophecy the only one that can kill Lord Voldemort is Harry likewise the only one that can kill Harry is Lord Voldemort. So I ask for your protection until Harry is strong enough both mentally and physically to complete the part of the prophecy that doesn't end in his death

"Oh..'

"Well time is going, I trust you know how to speak English?"

"uhhhhhh…" Naruto started dumbly

Tsunade who seem to be daydreaming during Dumbledores' speech snapped out of her little trance.

"Right, line up at my desk the four of you" she said dully " I will be altering you tattoos therefore you cannot be identified as ninja also the jutsu will allow you to alternate your speech from Japanese to English at will. I have no control over what the tattoo will look like at the end it depends on your chakra."

"Come here Gaki you first" she called

Naruto bounded forward rolling up his sleeve in the process, revealing his ANBU tattoo. Tsunade placed her hands over it whispering something to her self, as it began to glow orange. When she removed her hand a paw print could be seen on his arm surrounded be lines the looked suspiciously like noodles.

Sasuke went next, his arm glowed a very dark shade of purple then finally revealed a snake wrapped around a rather long kantana.

Sakuras' arm glowed red as a bloody kunai appeared on her skin next to a large cherry blossom.

Finally Kakashis' arm had a unusual slivery glow to it, revealing the Japanese characters for Icha Icha vertically down his arm, causing every one in the room minus an oblivious Dumbledore to sweat drop.

"Right then, now that you are all ready to go…Albus if you will"

"If you would all please make sure all of you have a firm grip on this, it will transport you to the hotel in the next 37 seconds" he started pulling an old boot from his pocket.

"you have got to be kidding me…" Sasuke deadpanned

"No Mr. Uchiha I'm not…

"Tsunade-sama are you alright?" Sakura asked taking a firm grip on the shoe lace noticing her sensei's lack of normal vigor.

"Shizune found my secret sake stash, I feel so deprived!!!"

_So that's why she's still sober_ the whole of team 7 thought at the same time.

3

2

1

It all happened way to fast for poor Naruto to comprehend what was going on. One minute he was planted firmly on his feet in the Hokages' office, next thing he knew he was being yanked forward by his navel and slammed in to Sasukes' side while flying through a mess of colours some how glue to the tongue of the old boot he was holding.

"What the hell going on!!!" he shouted

"How the hell am I supposed to know dobe!!"

"Where's Kakashi-sen - AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura shouted getting their attention. They turned to see her falling.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Sakura!!!" Sasuke somehow manage to unglue himself from the boot and started to fall after her, straightening his body against the wind to fall faster. He could hear Naruto screaming for the both of them above him. He quickly reached her falling body, grabbing her by the waist he tucked her into his body resting his head above hers and bracing for impact.

"Sasuke?" she looked up at him confusion written all over her face.

"Hn" he smirked at her and tucked her head back under his chin.

THUD.

Sasuke winced and opened his eyes, he had landed on something relatively soft though the angle at which he feel caused Sakura to hit into his gut leaving him slightly winded. Sakura was in the process of sitting up when a loud scream startled them….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM

CRASH

After the smoke cleared Kakashi, who was standing calmly by the door, stared at the dog pile before for him in amusement, Sasuke was flat on his back laying on what once was a very sturdy bed face covered by the pink hair of Sakura who was lying some what in a ball on his chest head in the crook of his neck, Naruto a little worse off, his abdomen and lower body was draped across Sakura while his head had slammed into the ground as the bed crashed.

"Well this is an interesting position, I didn't know my beloved little students read Icha Icha: threesome edition."

He saw Sasuke, whose was the only face he could see at the moment, glare at him through Sakuras hair.

"Alright everybody up time to get your wands…"

* * *

Hehe review plz need feed back on if i should continue


	2. Chapter 2: the train and the talking hat

Ello... 1stly.. wow, i actually didnt expect people to review so quickly. I was so happy! id like to thank every 1 who reviewed alerted and favourited this story it seriously means alot to me. 2ndly as i said the first chap just like came to me so im still determining the exact plot but its coming so dont kill me for not updating too regular.

anyway this chap is harrys POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Bored….

That's exactly how he felt right about now. Harry was staring out of the windows of his compartment watching the scenery rush by. Now he was not normally bored on his trips from London to Hogwarts, because normally his friends were there. Don't get him wrong Ginny and Neville were his friends as well, (though he couldn't say the same thing for the other girl Ginny had brought over, Luna or something like that) but they weren't his best friends. Both Ron and Hermione were made Gryffindor prefects so they had to sit in the prefects compartment for most if not all of the trip and this wasn't sitting well with Harry.

He had gotten over the whole Ron making prefect and not him thing, he was almost sure, he just missed their company.

He was just starting to contemplate finishing the potions homework he had neglected during the summer when the compartment door slid open. He turned around expecting to greet his two best friends but instead he froze, his jaw dropping to the ground. There at the door was the strangest (minus Luna) but most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had on sleek black knee high boots that really helped accentuate her long slender legs, a black ruffed skirt that was a little past her mid thigh exposing only a sliver of the creamy skin between itself and her boots. As his eyes wondered upwards he noted she had on what seemed to be a very form fitting black tank top, (his eyes lingering on her chest for a second longer than necessary) under a red hoodie that seemed one size too big for her. But the strangest but most captivating thing about her was her shoulder length PINK hair that framed her heart shaped face and her green eyes that were sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the window.

By the time he was able to shake him self from his trance like state he realised she was gone and he was left having a staring contest with a very odd looking black and orange cat that was sitting daintily on top of a trunk.

"arry, Harry!"

"Huh" he said finally facing Ginny noticing Neville was still gaping at the door

"Oh look he's landed!" she giggled

"Whatever….. Who was that?" he asked remembering the girl

"Oh I really don't know but she said she and her 2 friends were looking for a place to sit and most of the other compartment didn't have enough space for all three of them, so I told her she could stay here since Ron and Hermione wont really be using this compartment, so she went to get her friends"

The only thought going through Harrys head at the moment was: There're more !!??

But unfortunately for Harry when the compartment door slid open again, it revealed not 3 girls like Harry had hoped but the same girl and two males. He observed the newcomers as they stowed their trunks away and sat across from him. The first boy had hair blonde enough to rival the sun, which was sticking up at very odd angles, he wore dark blue baggy jeans pants, a black shirt with an orange strip going horizontally across his chest, an orange jacket and a warm friendly expression. He had the air of a prankster about him and Harry figured he'd make good friends with the Weasly twins.

The other boy had on black jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket. He had black hair that had a suspicious tint of blue in it and was sticking up at the back with an odd resemblance to the rear end of a bird (Though, Harry thought, he'd never chance saying that to his face). His expression though, wasn't as friendly as his two companions. His face was blank and emotionless, his cold black eyes seemed to narrowed slightly as if scrutinizing something.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute after the strangers settled themselves. The pink haired girl sat stroking the feline who was still staring at Harry oddly seemingly oblivious the glare that was being sent its way by the blonde boy, while the dark hair one had taken to staring out the window.

Harry decided he'd try and break the tension since it was clear Ginny was too busy gapping that the two male newcomers to do it and Neville was still gawking at the girl even Luna had looked up from her magazine and was eyeing the blonde with a blush staining her cheeks.

"I have never seen you guys around before but you look at bit too old to be first years…." he trailed off not really knowing what to say

"Your right we're not first years but it is our first time here. We're in a student exchange programme with Hogwarts." the girl told him

Ginny spoke up finally free of whatever spell the two males has put on her. "What year are you all in?"

"We're fifth years!" the blonde announced happily bouncing in his seat.

"That's great your in the same year as me" Harry told him

"Cool!!… uhh what your name?"

"Oh sorry. that's Ginny Weasly Neville Longbottom (Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his last name) Luna… er?"

"Lovegood" Ginny reminded him

"Right… and I'm …

_Well here goes nothing, they either start freaking out or the leave and call me a nut job…_

..Harry Potter" he ended bracing for either the onslaught of praise or insults that was bound to come

"Ok, that's Sakura Haruno," he said pointing to the girl, "the bastard over there is Sasuke Uchiha, but you cal call him bastard!!"

"Shut it dobe.." said bastard replied

He continued, completely ignoring the comment "and I am the great Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!! ..ITAI!! Why'd you hit me Sakura-Chan?!

"Maybe its cause, YOUR SHOUTING IN MY EAR!" hitting him again. In the corner you could see Sasuke smirking in amusement.

"But! But.. Sakura-Chan !!"

"Dobe quit while your ahead… or at least still have one.."

"Teme!"

Harry head was reeling ….. Ok.. That's it… ok … like they didn't even care!! Ok he wasn't vain or anything, but these people sound like they hadn't even heard of him! The expression on Ginnys face showed she seemed to be thinking along the same line, though she shook it off and engaged in small talk with Sakura, Naruto giving some loud comment every now and them causing the girls to laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the train ride had passed relatively with out incident… well if you don't count the time Sakura tried talking to Neville who in response turned so red it seemed like all the blood from his body had run to his head, after which he promptly fainted, sprawling himself on the compartment floor. Naruto seemed to find the whole situation quite amusing comparing Neville to his "Girlfriend Hinata", which lead to Sakura hitting him the head saying that he shouldn't call her his girlfriend when he didn't have the balls to ask her out.

Then there was that one time Sakuras' cat, who was contently sleeping in her lap until that time had decided to take a stroll along the back of the seats, and thought it fun to find out what would happen if it jumped, claws out, onto an sleeping Narutos head. Thus resulting in much screaming cursing, and a frantic Naruto slamming his head into the compartment door in an attempt to rid himself of the feline, who had jumped off at the last minute curling herself into a smirking Sasukes lap.

At this memory Harry couldn't help but laugh out slightly causing several Gryffindors too shoot him odd looks down the table.

He was currently sitting in the Great hall on the right of Hermione who was across from Ron, wondering where his new friends were. He supposed they had to be introduced formally but he still couldn't wait to see his Rons and Hermiones faces when they met them, especially Rons when he met Sakura. Harry was sure he'd probably start spluttering like a fish. He really hoped all of them were sorted to Gryffindor; even Sasuke, though it seemed unlikely, he seemed quite and dark, but Harry figured he was a good enough person

"Hey Harry your unusually quite" Hermione pointed out, looking over at him concerned

"Yea mate, you not even helping me make fun of the first years on the stage!" Ron laughed

"Ronald! that's not very nice! And you're a prefect!" the freckled faced red head simply shrugged as Hermione berated him. Harry let out a small chuckle at his two friends, and scanned the crowd of new faces for the three foreigners. After two sweeps he figured they weren't there, _Because honestly , who could miss pink hair._

It was then Hermione tapped him on his shoulder pointing up at the high table

"Who's that?"

"Must be this years Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, she looks like a right toad to me" Ron commented trying to stifle his laughter in his hand

Harry tuned his head in the direction Hermione had pointed. Dumbledore seemed to be having a conversation with a very familiar looking, as Ron put it, toad like female.

"Ugh its Umbridge…"

"Um-wha?" was Ron intelligent reply

"Umbridge …. She was at my hearing, she one of those Fudge suck-ups…"

"What!" Hermione half screamed causing many to stare at her oddly. Lowering her voice she continued "She works for the ministry! She cant be teaching DADA its impossible"

"Unless the teachers late like last year it seems pretty possible from here 'mione.." Ron told her in mock seriousness.

"Hmph! Anyway what's taking McGonagall so long she normally comes in right after the first years..?"

As if on command McGonagall swept into the room striding up between the tables swiftly and slightly until she came to the top of the stage. Placing a stool with the sorting hat, carefully in front of the first years, she stepped back as the entire hall waited with baited breath. The suddenly the rip at the base of the hat opened as it burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new _

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the self same yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach'_

_The four good friend decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided_

It continued on like any other year, until the hat got to what should have been the end and didn't stop:

_But this year ill go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that its wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty _

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils read the sings,_

_The warnings history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from with inI have told you, I have warned you….._

_Let the sorting now begin (1)_

As the hat became silent once again the Great Hall filled with applause only, for the first time in Harry's lifetime at Hogwarts it was half-hearted, punctuated with mummers and whispering

"Well, that was…"

"Odd?" Ron finished for him.

"But it's right, isn't it? All this house rivalry isn't very healthy " Hermione stated

"I guess, but if uniting mean befriending Slytherins, …" Harry trailed off glancing over to the Slytherin table were Malfoy was looking utterly bored, not even slightly effected by the hats warning

McGonagall seemed to waste no time as she lifted a long roll of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie Euan"

As the sorting went on Harry's mind drifted back to his friends he really hoped they weren't sorted into another house, especially Slytherin. He would hate such good people to be drafted under Malfoys wing. Though they didn't seem the type to join Malfoy he had only known then a few hours so he couldn't be sure.

As the last first year stumbled over to the Hufflepuff table, McGonagall removed the stool with the now dormant hat still perched on it but instead of bringing out of the hall she simply moved it the side, as Dumbledore rose to his feet to address them.

"To the first years Welcome! And to out old hands Welcome Back!" he said beaming around at everyone in the hall.

"I sincerely apologise for the delay in the commencing of the sorting, I know you are all eager to partake in our glorious feast.

Somewhere to the end of the Gryffindor table a collective 'Hell yeah' could be heard from every ones favourite twin pranksters and their best friend Lee

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle as he continued "Unfortunately I ask you to wait a few minutes more as I have one more introduction to make."

At this Harry perked up, while Ron slammed his head on the table groaning something about heavenly pork chops being so close…

"This year, in an effort to strengthen, international bonds with the hidden magical community, Hogwarts is participating in an exchange programme with a wizarding school located in Japan, three of its student will be attending classes here for a year, and I ask you to treat them with the hospitality of honoured guests."

"Blimey, I didn't know there were wizards in Japan, dad always said wizardry never travelled that far east." Ron admitted looking up

"Ron didn't you hear? Dumbledore said hidden. Hundreds of years ago, the muggles of Japan made no contact with the outside countries, which I find very fascinating, it was like they had their own private world! Anyway, after years passed the eventually began to allow 'westerns' into the country. The wizarding community probably just chose to remain a secret"

"Uuuhh.. Sure ok" Ron muttered probably not listening to a word she was saying anyway.

"Now, with out further ado, id like to introduce our three transferees!" Dumbledores voice echoed around the whole hall and then…

…nothing happened…

Student were turning their head frantically searching for these new students, Ron was just about to comment when a strong gust of wind blew through the hall. Everyones head snapped to Dumbledore for explanation when they noticed a set of leaves blowing around in what seemed to be a mini cyclone. The wind seemed to get faster until it was just a blur of leaves. Suddenly the wind came to an abrupt stop and the leaves flew gracefully to the floor though no one was paying attention to their beauty, everyones eyes were now on the three students that had somehow appeared in front of Dumbledore.

"Damn…" Harry heard Ron mutter as he stared at Sakura, and Harry was quite sure he was staring a little lower than her face.

As the shock wore off the hall began muttering again, but this muttering sounded a lot more excited. Harry could see some girls higher up the table swooning over Naruto and Sasuke and males practically drooling over Sakura. He turned his attention back the three on stage; Naruto was grinning broadly, to his right Sakura was smiling nervously fidgeting wit the sleeves of her hoodie, while to her right Sasuke simply stood, his posture lazy, hands stuffed in his pockets looking completely indifferent.

"Yes! Welcome welcome! Now it is time they are sorted. Professor McGonagall if you will.."

McGonagall walked back on with the stool and placed it in front of the Dumbledore. Fixing her hat slightly she began:

"Haruno Sakura"

Sakura took a step forward to the stool, glancing backwards to her companions once, she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. At first she looked kind of shocked probably the realisation that a hat was talking to her inside her head, but her face eventually calmed.

"Please ill pay attention in class… some times …. Ill stop annoying Hermione! Please please Lord let her be in Gryffindor..please!" All Harry could do is laugh at Ron, but he was wishing the same thing. The hat kept them waiting a couple of seconds more then…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!!" came the cries of several other males like Ron.

"Harry! This so great" Ron cheered while Hermione clapped politely "think she sit with us?" he asked as he watch her get up from the stool at walk toward the table."

"That is a lot easier that you may think mate" Harry told him grinning "Hey Sakura! Over here!!" he shouted while Rons eyes seem to bulge out of his head as he noticed her smile at Harry and start walking over.

"Hey Harry" she smiled sitting next to Ron so she was across from him while McGonagall ever so nicely told them to shut up already.

"Y-you two k-know each other?" Ron stammered as 'Uchiha Sasuke' was called forward

"Yea, we met on the train" she answered smiling at him briefly before her gazed returned to the stage were a bored looking Sasuke was sitting waiting on the hats decision.

It took just about the same amount of time as Sakura before the hat once again shouted out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry could hear female sobs coming from the other tables behind him, while the most of the girls at his table were screaming, two had even fainted. As he made his way to the table he was nearly ambushed, but he quickly found a grinning Sakura and sat to her left inclining his head briefly to Harry before turning around to watch his last companion sorted.

While turning back to the front the he noticed Hermione stealing a glance at Sasuke her cheeks stained red.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto almost ran to the stool. After jamming the hat on his head he sat there the grin still plastered on his face. He was the quickest yet the hat had barely gotten settled on his head when it screamed:

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

The same thing that happened to Sasuke happened with Naruto only on a smaller scale since no one fainted. He ran down the aisle when he heard Sakura shout for him and settled him self next to Harry across from Sasuke.

"Well now that every thing is taken cared of I have two words for you" Dumbledore said raising from his chair "Tuck in!"

* * *

(1) _J.K Rowling Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix, Bloomsbury 2003_

I was sorta disappointed in this probably because i prefer writing from the ninjas point of view, but i still like it to an extent. tell me what you think! dont be too mean though.

btw Happy new year and all those festive things,


	3. Chapter 3:the fight

Its me again. after this i dont know when ill update again because school starts on tuesday, but ill try really really hard. but i seriously gotta stop failing economics soo i might not have the time. anywho its not much but i hope you like

Standard Discliamer applies

* * *

"_blah"- speech_

'_blah' -thoughts_

BLAH- SHOUTING

"_Blah" -Japanese_

---------------------------------------------

"_I don see wh- we hadda be 'orted, we 'ready knew wha 'ouse we were 'n"_ Naruto told them in Japanese while stuffing more chicken into his already overflowing mouth.

"_We have to uphold their traditions.. It would be suspicious if we didn't Dobe…" _Sasuke sighed shaking his head at Naruto.

"_Teme!"_

"_In case you two haven't realised now is not the time for such discussions, they're staring at us funny, so stop the arguing and start socializing!"_ Sakura hissed at them, sure enough their charge and who they assume were his two best friends were staring at them oddly, though the red haired kid next to Sakura seemed more gawking at her than staring at them.

"Hehe, sorry about that Harry they just cant seem to spend five minute in a room without arguing" she apologised, spitting the last part at Sasuke and Naruto along with one of her Tsunade inherited glares, to which Naruto shuddered and Sasuke simply glared back.

Sakura sighed but continued anyway. "So I'm really glad we got sorted into your house, it would have be really awkward if we were sorted into a house and didn't know anyone at the table."

"Yea, I'm glad too. I was really hoping you'd end up here and not Slytherin" Harry told them.

"Slyth-who?" Naruto asked slightly confused

"Slytherin, the blokes over there in the green, bundle of douche-bags if I've ever seen some" the red hair kids spoke up probably deciding it was time he entered the conversation.

The three ninjas looked over to the table he was indicating. Most seem to have a permanent smirk on their face and whole table seem full of some weird dark aura

"Hey teme they seem like you type!" Naruto laughed all he got was a glare in reply

Sakura giggled then turned to the boy next to her, "I'm sorry, I never got your name"

"I-I I'm uh" he started spluttering

"Oh right, sorry about that, these are my two best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger" Harry told them indicating to the Red head and the bushy haired girl next to him.

"Hi" she squeaked, Sasuke noticed she was giving him the eye for a split second red tinting her cheeks, but she composed herself quickly enough. "Its very nice to met all of you. I'm quite interested in learning about Japanese culture and history and such. I find it very fascinating!"

"Really well id like to learn about your history as well!" Sakura beamed at her _tch, getting information out these people should be a lot easier than expected_ she thought to herself

"How about you ask me about anything you'd like to know now and when we're finished you answer some of my questions?"

"Oh of course id love to" Hermione looked just about ready to burst with joy as she began her barrage of questions.

Sasuke looked on amused and slightly impressed at Sakura ability to lie so quickly. There she was just sitting the spouting absolute nonsense about the "Japanese wizarding community" and this English girl was drinking it up willingly like a parched plant accepting water. He'd never think Sakura could be so good at deception, to any other person her expression was sincerely honest, but he could always tell when she was lying; her eyes, it was just something about her eyes that gave her away to him every time.

The Ron kid watch watching the exchange like some sort of extreme tennis match, probably, by the way his eyes widened a fraction, surprised that a human could possible talk that fast. The boy had obviously never met Yamanaka Ino. Just the name made Sasuke shudder, sure she had moved on from her academy crush on him, but she was still annoying as hell.

As Sasuke tried to banish evil ex-fan girl thoughts from his head, Naruto was scanning the table up and down for his beloved.

"Hey, Harry?!"

"Wha 's it" Harry answered him through a mouthful of steak and kidney pie

"Where's the Ramen?"

Harry actually took the time to swallow before he answered this time. "Ramen?"

"Yes ramen! Where is it!?" looking up and down the table again.

"Uh I don't know what your on about mate"

"Y-yo you don't k-know, …wha-what ramen is" He said softly his head turning to meet Harrys in a rather eerie way.

"Uh, no.."

"Oh Kami" Sakura muttered looking up from her conversation with a still chattering Hermione

"You. Don't. Know. What. Ramen. Isssss." he hissed

"The moron's gonna blow" Sasuke commented nonchalantly

"Y- you d-don't know what RAMEN IS!?!" Naruto yelled, frantically grabbing a hold of Harry's shoulders shaking him violently.

"Uhh.."

"How could not know the wonders, that is ramen! Oh the horror!!!!" he continued eyes bulging wide out of his sockets

"Ramen is the staple of Life it self!! Life.. you hear me life!" He finally let go of a well shaken Harry and slumped himself on the table and began muttering to himself

"He's gonna be alright isn't he?" Hermione asked ceasing her questioning to regard the blonde with slight concern " I mean isn't he over reacting just a little"

"The Dobe'll live" Sasuke stated bluntly not even sparing said Dobe a glance as he continued to eat the tomatoes that were diced up at the side of his steak.

Sakura sighed "Sasuke's right you only need to worry if he goes into ramen withdrawal. Hey Naruto" she called turning to the lump still muttering on the table "don't worry, you'll have your ramen by tomorrow morning and then you can show Harry and all the others how wonderful it is" she spoke of this in a slow calm voice as if she were speaking to a three year old.

It seemed to work though, for as soon as the sentence left her mouth Naruto shot up like a bullet his ever present grin back in place.

"Really!?"

"Yes, Naruto I promise now finish your potatoes"

"Yatta! Sakura-chan's the best!!"

"And how do you figure he'd get ramen by morning?" Sasuke asked her eyebrows raised

"Well dear Sasuke-kun, " she replied grinning seemingly proud of herself " I figured they wouldn't know how to make ramen here and I didn't think you'd be too happy to deal with a depressed Naruto, no matter how funny it is to watch" she added in an undertone, though Sasuke still caught it and scowled at her "Soooo while the two of you were arguing after McGonagall explained the whole sorting thing, I stopped her and gave her the recipe and asked if it was possible to have it prepared by morning, explaining to her why it was the utmost importance."

"Sakura-chan's a genius isn't she teme!?"

"Hn"

Sakura laughed at her team mates and turned back to the ever eager Hermione

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys" a dark boy greeted them as they entered the dormitories. They had finished their dinner and parted ways with Sakura, and now, Naruto and Sasuke were standing what they guessed was a magically enlarged room watching the four other boys get comfortable.

Shrugging Naruto threw off his jacket and shoes and jumped on what he figured was his bed, (Since it had his trunk next to it) while Sasuke simply sat on his not making any move to undress.

"Naruto, Sasuke, this is Dean and Seamus, and you remember Neville from the train," Harry stated pointing to each boy in turn.

"Hey!"

"Hn"

"Nice to meet ya" the Dean guy called to them

"Good holiday mate?" he called out standing from rummaging for something in his trunk.

Harry seem to debate his answer before finally settling with "fine, what about you?"

"Yea mine was ok; better summer than Seamus in any case, he was just telling me."

"Really what happen mate"

Sasuke had noticed the one they called Seamus sitting on his bed, seemingly nervous about something, at the question his anxiety seemed to spark slightly. Sasuke could sense trouble was in the making but since he figured this Seamus was of no really harm he decided to sit back and enjoy the show; see how long it took before himself and the Dobe would have to separate them.

He didn't answer right off, but when he did he refused to meet anyones eyes.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back…."

"Why, would she not want you back" Naruto asked curiously

Again he seemed to take ages to answer but this time when he finally spoke he was staring directly at Harry

"I guess…. Its because of you…."

The Ninjas were sure Harry stopped breathing for about 5 seconds and his heart rate had greatly increased from the rate that the artery at the side of his neck was pulsing.

"What do you mean" he said in what he probably thought was a controlled voice but the two boys in the corner observing could hear the underlying fear and anger.

"Well, its not only you… really…. it's Dumbledore as well" he replied hastily but he seemed to be struggling for his words after that. " its cause… uh well.. She kinda.."

"She believes the rubbish the _Daily Prophet_ says doesn't she"

"Well…. Yea" he muttered in a small voice

Harry said nothing for about 7 seconds then started throwing what Sasuke called a silent temper tantrum, which was rather amusing to watch, albeit very immature. In his opinion Harry made quite a show of flinging his wand on the beside table and violently pulling on his pyjamas causing him to lose his balance and almost fall twice. All in all if Sasuke was a different person he'd probably be trying to keep in his laughter right about now. From the bed to the right of him he could her the blonde dope doing just that, though not loud enough for any non-shinobi to notice.

Right before the Grand finale where he would slam the curtain shut in a slight flourish Seamus decided to prolong the entertainment.

"What actually did, happen though… you know… with Cedric"

Naruto felt like he was watching some weird soap opera, like the one Sakura was obsessed about that one time when they had to do a research mission in modernized Japan. He was on the verge of tears from his silent laughter at the drama unfolding in front of him. And now there was another man involved, Naruto wondered vaguely who this Cedric was and what this _Daily Prophet _person said to get Harry so vexed. He was brought out of his musings when Harry snapped.

"Why don't you just go read the _prophet_ like your 'Mam' huh? Then you'll know everything!" he shouted in a sneering tone

"Don't you get having a go at me mam! Ya.."

"Ya what! Ill have a go at anyone who calls me a liar, whenever I damn well like!"

At this point unknown to the rest of the room, Naruto was bouncing on his spot on the bed hyper from all this tension. This was better than watching Dog boy trying to win an argument against Yamanaka back home.

Sasuke one the other hand was perfectly still, in his one of his signature poses elbows on his knees fingers intertwined right above his upper lip both of his thumbs supporting the weight of his head, smirking.

"Why don't you go ask McGonagall to move you from this dormitory, stop your precious 'mam' from worrying"

"You Better had leave my Mam outta this Potter I'm warning ya!" Seamus all but screamed pulling out his wand.

My some miracle Harry found his tossed aside want in the heap of junk already piled on the table and stood pointing at the equally fuming Seamus.

"Warning of what? You?" Harry scoffed " Ha! I've face plenty more dangerous than you ya prat!"

Sasuke snorted at this; these brats didn't even know the meaning of danger

"Bring it on ya big self-centred lying bas-"

"What the bloody hell is going on here!!" Ron burst through the door causing Naruto who was on the edge of his bed to fall of with a resounding thud..

All eyes in the room shifted to the blonde heap on the ground for a second while he sat up. Sitting himself back on the bed and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed nervously "hehe I'm ok.. Hehe just .. Um ..carry on hehe"

"Oh ill carry alright ill carry this idiot here and chuck him where he belongs! The mental!!" a still enraged Seamus shouted charging at Harry completely forget his wand

It all happened in a just about a blink of an eye Sasuke was restraining angered Seamus hand twisted behind his back albeit not painfully, Naruto had the retaliating Harry in a head lock, and Ron with surprisingly fast reflexes had cast a protection charm between them creating a nearly invisible wall between them. Thankfully no one seemed to notice just how fast the two shinobi in disguise had crossed the magically enlarged floor.

"As I was saying…"Ron started up again after shooting a grateful glance at the to two shinobi. "What the bloody hell is going on"

"Potter over there is having a go at me mother!"

"Har-" Ron started in an indignant tone, but was cut off

"I wouldn't have to if she had two grain of sense in her head to rub together!"

"Harr-"

"You're the one with no sense ya slimy git!!"

"Seam-"

"What are gonna do about it huh go crying to mummy!"

"ENOUGH!!!!"

The whole room was shocked upon hearing a new voice. Neville who was cowering in a corner looked around to the door and promptly fainted. There panting hair frizzed and flying was a very very angry Sakura, clad in only a pair of white short shorts and a pink tank top.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" she bellowed walking into the room not really caring if it was the boys dormitory or not killing intent rolling off her in waves "and it's a little hard…WITH YOU PEOPLE SCREAMING LIKE APES!!.. YOU! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" she screamed reaching full Tsunade glare mode pointing at a quivering Ron.

"W- well.. I umm you see" Sasuke wasn't sure if the Ron boy was stuttering because of her attire or fear, but he guessed it was a little of both. He had to admit what she was wearing was stammer worthy but Uchihas don't stammer nor do they ogle….. so what was he doing now…..._damn…_ He shook he head slightly and brought his mind back to the conversation instead of Sakura body… though it really was a nice body, shapely and firm and _Gahh! Focus Sasuke focus_

Sakura was getting tried of waiting for the boy to get his bearing together so instead she turned to the strangely preoccupied Sasuke for answers.

"Sasuke, what the hell's going on.." she asked calming down slightly she figured her anger was wasted right now knowing these idiot 'wizards' it was probably some petty argument.

"This one" he stated indicating the still trapped Seamus with his head "Was saying something about his mother not wanting to send him back here because she thought Harry was a lair for some reason, causing Harry to get offended and start insulting his mother hence leading to this current situation " he summarized

Sakura sighed, just as she thought, petty… but she reconsidered her opinion as Sasuke gave her the "we need to look into this" look

"Well, whatever, there's nothing I can do about that but the both of ya'll need to shut up and go to bed its getting annoying listening you all trash around here like impotent apes in heat" she told them turning around to leave

"Who the hell gave you the authority!" Seamus yelled after her. Just as Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and Sasuke was deciding whether to kill him himself for talking to Sakura like that or if it would be more fun to watch Sakura herself do it slowly, (he would have shuddered when he remembered how evil medic-nins could be when they're put up to it, but Uchihas don't shudder) and Naruto was looking for the best place to hide from the wrath of Sakura, Ron miraculously found his voice again

"Well she might not have the authority but I do!" he said pointing at his chest where his prefect badge twinkled pathetically "So if you don't want a weeks worth of detention shut up and go to bed!"

At this point Naruto and Sasuke finally let go of their captives, who in turn sent one last (in Naruto opinion due to his experience with Sasuke Neji and Sakura) pitiful excuse for a glare at each other, then retreated to their beds muttering under their breathe.

"Er thanks a lot mates.. Sorry you had to see Harry act like this" Ron told them as Dean got into his bed. Completely forgetting Neville sprawled on the ground not too far from him.

"It's ok" Sakura smiled then she yawned "Well I guess I should be going to sleep. Cya you guys in the morning" she said giving a pointed look at her team mates that said clearly "meet downstairs when they're all asleep" then turned and left.

"Yea well I guess we should all do the same thing" Ron said, and started changing into his pyjamas. Thinking they should at least look like they're going to sleep Naruto changed into and orange sweatpants and a green T-shirt with 'I heart Ramen' printed on the front, while Sasuke opted for just a black sweatpants, leaving his chest bare.

As Ron bade them 'Goodnight' and turned off the lamp both male shinobi in the room and the female one in the other room were thinking the same thing:

_These people are more trouble than their worth…_

* * *

_Review, and tell me what you think, plz dont be too mean thank you to every one of you that reviewed alerted and favourited, or even just took the time to read this story, it really means alot_


	4. Chapter 4: the rat in the oil slick

Ello, Warning this is slightly rushed, technically im not supposed to be awake right now (sush! dont tell my mom) and my management teacher made it clear there wont be a third day of no homework, so this hadda go up now, or i didnt know when id have a chance.

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"Well that was retarded" Sakura deadpanned.

They were seated in the common room in front of the recently relit fire place. Naruto and Sasuke had just finished reporting to her what had happened upstairs before she barged in.

Sakura sat back in the couch that she was sitting in next to Sasuke, rubbing her eyes, almost hitting Naruto who was sitting cross legged on the floor when she stretched her feet. The time change was starting to get to her. Normally because her constant flow of missions if needed she could will her self to be perfectly awake up to about 6:00 in the morning with out a pervious nights sleep, but right now at 3:45 (the girls in her had taken ages to shut up and go to sleep) she was tired as hell, but she had information for her team mates so sleep would have to wait.

"Well I learned alot from Hermione earlier" she started "She told me that this Voldemort person went to school here…"

"What!" Naruto shouted

"Quiet Dobe!" Sasuke hissed at him

Sakura smacked her hand to her forehead but continued on

"Anyway, she said he was an orphan named Tom Riddle and he was one of the schools most prized students but he developed an uncontrollable thirst for power" Next to her she felt Sasuke tense as Naruto glanced at him 'discreetly'. Honestly the young Riddle reminded her of Sasuke, but there was a very big difference. Sasuke, unlike the Riddle boy, came back to them; to her, and that was all that mattered.

"They say as time passed he became the most powerful dark wizard that time had ever seen, and all wizards lived in such fear of him that to this day they don't utter his name"

Sasuke scoffed at that, "That's stupid"

"For once I agree with Teme, why the hell should someone be afraid of a name…." he said careful to keep his voice down.

"I don't understand it either but that's just the way it is. I think she said there were only three people she knows that are brave enough to say the name. That's Harry, Dumbledore and a man named Sirius Black. Though for some reason she seemed hesitant to tell me the name of the last one ill have to do some research on him. But back to the story. This Dark Lord as he was called or ' He-who-must-not-be-named' seemed to have a problem with people that didn't originate from pure blood magical families… Families that consist solely of wizards or witches no relations to non-magic people what-so ever" she added at Narutos confused face.

"So Voldemort and his followers I think it was 'Death Eaters' she called them, attempted some sorta genocide to eliminate the 'Mudbloods'. It was around that time that he attacked Harrys house, though no-one knows why up to now. That night Harry's father tried to fight him off but he was killed. Voldemort told Harrys mother to stand aside, to let him kill Harry and she'd be left alive, but she refused and threw herself in front of a killing curse meant for Harry. Due to her sacrifice, Harrys mother initiated some sorta ancient magic causing the killing curse that Voldemort then sent at Harry to back fire and 'kill' him instead, thus the wizarding world returned to normalcy"

She paused momentarily to lick her lips that had become dry from talking. Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed in deep though either that or Sasuke was in deep thought Naruto had gas again_. He did eat quite a bit at dinner_ she shuddered at the thought causing Sasuke to look at her eyebrow raised. She shook her head before continuing:

"But for some reason the curse didn't kill him totally, though again they don't know why. Hermione told me that he was reduced to nothing but a soul who would travel around in the bodies of snakes switching bodies when necessary"

Sasuke who had by this time relaxed, tensed again and Sakura couldn't help but rest a comforting hand on his thigh discreetly making sure Naruto didn't notice. She felt him relax again but held it there for a few seconds while she continued before she removed it.

"After a while he was found by some of his followers who helped him regain a body, though it was not human or strong enough to hold a wand so last year at some thing called the Triwizard tournament he had one of his men infiltrate Hogwarts and transport Harry to some grave yard where he used his blood to make a potion that would give him back his body and give him some weird power, so the spell from Harrys mother would be nullified or something. That's what they were probably arguing about upstairs Harry managed to escape the grave yard and came back to warn everyone that Voldemort returned but the 'Ministry of magic' refuse to come out of their sense of security to believe him so they have been slandering his name in the newspaper. The Daily Prophet if I heard you correctly."

She sighed and sat back in the couch she hadn't even noticed that she had leaned forward somewhere during her speech "And that's all I got"

"Wow Sakura-chan you found a lot!"

"Well that Hermione girl seemed like your-average know-it-all and all I had to trade for it was some information on a non-existent civilization" she smirked while stroking the feline who had been curled in her lap the entire time.

There was a moment of silence while every one digested the information then

"But seriously what's with freaky snake paedophiles and gaining bodies through boys. Jeeze you'd think it was bad enough having a snake fetish. It's a good thing oro-chan's still in the fire country somewhere it'd be horrible if the two met…"

An immediate shiver ran down her spine at the thought, the mass of fur in her lap must have sensed this because she meowed at the precise moment.

"Yea it's a good thing" she muttered

"But I still want to know who Cedric is though, the name to really effected Harry. His heart rate nearly doubled right Teme?"

"Hn" he grunted in agreement

"Cedric was a competitor in the tournament with Harry she said he got transported by mistake along with Harry and was killed. It seemed like a touchy subject so I didn't pry… yet"

"But if a boy was killed why do the still refuse to believe Voldemort's back?" Sasuke asked staring into the fire.

"Well the tournament was said to be very dangerous it was banned for a few years because of the high death toll, but they brought it back last year saying it was 'regulated'. I guess they just figured they didn't have enough regulations…"

They were lapsed into another thoughtful silence, which, after a few seconds was punctuated with a odd ripping noise followed by sheepish laugher from a red eared Naruto.

"Ew!! Naruto you baka!!" Sakura hollered bonking him on the head

"Gomen Sakura-chan! Gomen! There was no ramen so I hadda eat the curry!!" he tried to defend himself holding his hands in front of him "But lets take this as a sign. We should all go to bed, its almost 4:30" he declared getting up "'night Sakura-Chan 'night Teme" and with that he turned around and disappeared up the stair case.

"'Night baka" Sakura called after him smiling

She carefully lifted the sleeping feline from her lap, resting her back on the couch as she stood up.

"Hey Sasuke are you ok?" she asked concern lacing her voice as she turned to face the raven haired ex-avenger

"Hn" he nodded at her

"Oh.. Well ill just go to bed as well, Good night" she turned to leave but suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Yes Sasuke?" she asked

"Sakura…, I- I I'm sorry…"

To say Sakura was shocked was and understatement _Where is this coming from_…

"For what Sasuke?"

"For leaving…. for going with Orochimaru… and abandon-"

"Sush!" she scolded him "We've been through this before Sasuke, you did what you thought was right at the time; you followed the dream that was etched in your heart from the time you were eight. We understand and we forgive you" as she said this she rested a hand on his shoulder, but her shrugged her off turning away from her.

"This!" he hissed "This is what I'll never get!" by now he was shaking, he shoulders slumped "How can you understand! How can you forgive me after all I've done to you… how" he started his sentence strong and loud but ended off in a very un-Sasuke-ish whisper.

Sakura slowly approached him hand out stretched. She moved with the caution of a lion stalking its prey, she knew he could sense her coming and she did want to trigger anything, though she made sure her strides didn't feel hesitant she wanted him to be sure she meant what she said next.

As she reached him her hand returned to its place on his shoulder "Sasuke, Sasuke look at me" he turned slightly to face her but pumping a tiny bit of chakra to her hand she managed to turn him all the way around.

He looked so lost. Deep down some where in Sakura she was glad, not glad that he was in so much inner agony about his previous decisions but glad that he was able to open up to her, she knew he would never display this sort of 'weakness' to anyone else not even Naruto. His male pride was too strong for that, but to know he trusted her this much, made her feel special even if just for a moment.

"Sasuke, when you left us, when you left .. Me, we're were upset hurt, even angry" she felt him tense in her hand but continued anyway "But we were not angry for the reasons you think.. We were upset that we weren't strong enough to help you, that we couldn't bring you back" this time she sensed his comment before it had a chance to leave his lips

"No! Sasuke its time you listened to me. When you left you took a part of my heart with you, not only mine but everyones.. Narutos.. Kakashis... team 7 was never Team 7 with out you. Missions felt so dead; so wrong with out you. So when you came back…" she could feel the tears in the back of her eyes but she had to stay strong, she had promised herself she would not cry any more, ever since she lost her parents in the war against the Sound.

".. When you came back…it was like we had gotten back the part of our heart we all thought we had lost forever. It was like finding the missing piece to a puzzle you've been trying to solve for years. That's why we understand that's why we can forgive, because we love you; we all do Naruto-no-baka, Kaka-sensei and me we love you all the same yet in so many ways."

She looked up into his eyes and smirked as she recalled a particular memory

"Kakashi once told me that he cared for us a lot more than just his students he cared for us like a father or an older brother," she giggled a little "It was after a mission and he thought he was going to die or else he probably wouldn't admit it.. Stupid pervert" she could have sworn she saw him smirk a little at the comment

"Naruto… Naruto thinks of you as so many things.. A best friend, a rival, a standard to look up to and most importantly a brother and that's a big thing for him. He's never had a family. Heck the two of you argue enough to actually be brothers. And I… well you're my best friend as well…I don't know what I would do with out my three boys.. You Naruto and Kakashi made me realise there was more to life than fan-girling and books. Especially you" she gave a short laugh "and I.. I…never mind"

He looked at her questioningly but she couldn't say it, she wouldn't say it, he'd think she was crazy or something…

She didn't know what made her do it, it was like her body just moved on its own accord. She stretched up and enveloped him in a hug

"You don't need to worry about the past, we're together now and that's what's important" she finished words just flowing from her.

Slowly and uncertainly she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist; she was absolutely sure she stopped breathing.

"Thank you…. Sakura"

"Any time Sasuke-kun"

They stayed like that for about 10 more seconds then slowly broke apart. She looked up at him wondering if he was alright, I mean heck…he just hugged her back.. This was big… He seemed to sense her shock so he threw in a smirk to show her he was back to normal. She smiled at him

"Well its late we should do like Naruto and call it a night… or a morning judging from the time"

"Hn" Yup good old Sasuke was back

"Good night Sasuke"

"Good night Sakura"

With that she turned and walked up the stairs to the girl dormitories leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

"_Anytime Sasuke-kun"_

When he woke up in the hospital back at Konoha hospital he was surprised, not only at his location and the fact Sakura had healed him, but that she had dropped the -kun from his name and ceased the whole clingy thing, he was surprised but that didn't stop him from being eternally grateful to Kami. But now…. Now hearing her say it so earnestly, so softly; just the way it rolled off of her tongue he realised… he had missed it…and what was stranger; he wondered why it hurt thinking she only meant it in a friendly way.

_What was she about to say…_

_Gah! What the hell is wrong with you today !!_ he chided him self.

Running his fingers through his hair he blamed his current lapse of common sense to lack of sleep and headed for the stairs. As he got to the bottom he was sure he heard soft female laughter but seeing as he couldn't sense any presence within the tower that didn't correspond with the students in it, he figured it as one of the girls in the lower rooms having a particularly funny dream. With one last sigh he climbed the stairs leading him to hopefully good, albeit short, nights sleep

------------------------------------------

"Ramen!!! Ramen ramen Ra-men! Ramen ramen Ra-men! Woo!"

"Quit it dobe.."

"Your just jealous of my ramen teme!"

Sakura felt like banging her head on the table as she watched Naruto dance around clutching a bowl of his precious noodle broth. _Or _she thought _I could bang his head in the table._

She had just began considering the pros and cons of this decision, the pros being the most prominent so far, when she felt 3 familiar presences approaching from her left. She turned and waved to them as the made there way down the table.

"Good morning" she greeted cheerfully

"Good morning guys" Hermione replied mirroring Sakura tone

"'Morning mates" Ron said

Sasuke just gave a curt nod to all three of them but chose to remain silent

"Ramen! Look!" not missing a beat Naruto shoved 3 bowls of ramen at the three wizards.

"This is the ramen he was on about last night?" Ron asked uncertainly raising and eyebrow at the broth before him before looking up at Sasuke who was across from him.

"Hn"

Ron flushed slightly, he didn't know what it was but something about him that scared him.

"Go on go on try it!!" Naruto ordered grinning as per usual.

Hesitantly, Hermione broke apart her chop sticks Naruto had thrust at them. Dipping in the soup she slowly brought the noodles to her mouth, and chewed. She seem to be very worried at first but as she continued she began to chew faster, and faster… her eyes suddenly bright

"This… this is brilliant! Wow I can see why you love this so much Naruto!" she said stuffing her mouth with more noodles.

"Eh it's ok.." said Ron who had loss the fight he was having with his chops sticks and decided to uses a fork instead.

Sakura giggled seeing Naruto explain the different types of ramen to a very eager Hermione while slurping what should be about his 6th bowl.

"Your awfully quite this morning, is anything wrong." she said turning to Harry who was sitting across the table from her.

She heard him mumble something while he stared into the bowl in front of him presumably trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sorry I didn't catch that" she asked politely tossing a piece of fish under the table for her pet

"Nothing's wro-"

"Who are you trying to fool mate…" Ron said abruptly cutting him off "He's caught between being upset about Seamus and feeling bad about you all having to see him act like that last night, he's worried that you might think he's a nutter too" Ron said sounding solemn.

"Ronald!" Hermione berated him

"What!? They helped stop him from getting into a fight and probably a detention the first day of school, they deserve to know, if not a thank you.." he said surprising Hermione with his calm yet firm voice.

"Is what he said true Harry" Sakura asked

"Well… I - um .. Yea.."

"You don't have to worry about it we've seen worse, I mean heck we hadda put up with Naruto for a little over 3 years" she laughed

"Hey!"

They all laughed at his indignant expression even Sasuke gave a small chuckle. But Harry still looked uncertain.

"But we don't think your crazy." Naruto assured him "We heard about every thing…. and we believe you" and then he grinned; one of those grins only Naruto could pull off. The type that made everyone in the room want to smile with him no matter what had happened or what was going to happen. And sure enough Harry smiled back at him.

_What would we do with out you baka_ was the thought going through surprisingly both his team mates heads at the moment

----------------------------------------

As they left the Great Hall, after Naruto had shouted at Hermione and Harry for drinking broth with a spoon instead of the 'correct' way and Sakura was lecturing Sasuke about the many reasons that tomatoes alone weren't considered a balanced breakfast, Ron had asked to compare schedules which were 'coincidentally' the same except Hermione, who didn't take divination. Which subsequently meant they all had History of magic first, where the three ANBU ops were quite surprised to find a ghost teaching.

"That was so weird and yet so boring" Naruto complained on the way to the dungeons for potions.

"Well, some parts were interesting…"Hermione said trying to defend the subject.

"Yea, it was, rather.." Sakura agreed

"Yea, sure" /Harry deadpanned "As interesting as watching paint dry.."

"Hn"

"What teme said…"

"Hey Sakura" Hermione whispered to the pinkette as they stood in front the dungeon door, waiting for class to start.

"Yea?"

"What does 'Hn' mean?"

Sakura giggled rather loudly causing the boys who were lost in their own conversation, (Harry and Ron explaining animatedly the rules of Quidditch to a confused Naruto and a nonchalant Sasuke) to look up momentarily, before Ron muttered something about "females" and turned back to the conversation.

Sakura managed to control her giggling fit to answer her.

"It's not actually a word, its more like an Uchiha patented grunt. But basically it depends on the situation. Sometimes it could be yes, or no, or maybe, or go to hell, or shut up, or you're an idiot…that one's usually used a lot when he's talking to Naruto. Sometimes it could be a whole sentence" Sakura laughed again at Hermiones baffled expression.

"How can you tell the difference" she asked sounding awed

"Well I guess you jut have to know Sasuke. I think only me Naruto and our old teacher Kakashi-sensei can understand him most of the time, though there is another person, his name is Neji but he speaks almost the same way so its expected."

Mentioning Nejis made her think of every one back home. It had only been a day but she still missed home, she always did on away missions. She hoped Tsunade wasn't too drunk right now.

The doors to the class room slammed opened, snatching Sakura from her thoughts, reviling a very ominous looking room filled with what seemed to be several different parts of various animals, different herbs, minerals and other such things that would make any medic-nins heart skip a beat.

Once every one had settled into one of the three seat desks, the doors slammed shut behind them jumping every one but the group of three that where seated toward the middle, in front of Hogwarts Golden trio.

"Settle down" a cold voice sneered from behind them causing Naruto to look back.

As blue connected with black…Naruto spun around in his seat instantly, saying a little more loudly than he had intended to

" Ne teme! He looks like a rat that just crawled out an oil slick! Hehe"

* * *

Yea sorry about this chap i just wanted to establish a level of friendship and trust between the two gruops, so not much really happened in it. Review id like to here your ideas on what should happen during potions.


	5. Chapter 5: the teachers and the clones

Welll, its currently 3' in the morning, aannd i have to wake up at 6:30 to go school, whoopie, so forgive me for any extra gramtical errors i really didnt have time to check, gomen. this chap is sorta like a filler just to get evryone settles, so its just basicly about thier classes srry if u dont like.

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot (which is sorta coming together.. in my head at least)

* * *

Last time:

" Ne teme! He looks like a rat that just crawled out an oil slick! Hehe"

---------------------------------------------

Harry found it quite hard to stifle his laughter from his place between an awestruck Hermione and a sniggering Ron. Though he couldn't help but agree whole heartedly with his blonde friend, deep down he felt sorry for him, turning around to the now stationary 'potions master', he could see the vein right above his eye twitching, his mouth pulled in to a tighter line than normal.

With a sudden motion Snape strode up the aisle between the desks, slamming the book in his hands onto the table at the front then, turning abruptly, started to glare holes in to the grinning boys head.

"20 points from Gryffindor, and _Mr. Uzumaki_ , I don't know what sort of manners you were taught at wherever it is you are from, but here you will have to learn some respect. I will not accept that kind of rude impertinent behaviour, in my class again!" he hissed so quickly Harry wasn't too sure if he was breathing or not

"Just because the head master wishes us to be lenient with you does not mean my patience will last forever is that clear!" he finished sneering.

Harry turned back to the boy in question, only to see him sitting back causally in his chair as though he wasn't on the receiving end of a (in his opinion at least) deadly glare.

" Jeeze what's your problem, I was just stating the obvious… right teme?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, right now any normal student would be cowering in fear (then again a normal student wouldn't have insulted Snape right in front of him) but whether out of bravery or just plain stupidity (She couldn't really tell) Naruto just looked somewhat bored!

A smooth velvety voice broke her from her thoughts causing her to blush ever so slightly, until she took in exactly what it had said, then she couldn't help but let her jaw fall slack as her eyes widened, while to her right Harry covered is mouth either in shock or to hid his amusement while Ron had buried his face in his hands in a failing attempt to stifle his laughter, along with several other Gryffindors.

"Hn…. He does bear a striking resemblance to a tar drowned rodent" Sasuke said nonchalantly rather enjoying the way the vein above his twitching right eye pulsed.

The students in the class were quite sure they felt the temperature drop at least 10 degrees.

Sakura sighed; this was gonna be a long class….

------------------------------------------------------------

"You two just _had_ to go and get yourselves a weeks worth of detentions on the first day, huh! _And_ get him mad enough to give us extra homework!! We already had that essay for that creepy ghost dude!!"

Sakura was currently ranting walking down the hallways to lunch, drawing way too much attention to them as she was flapping her arms madly as screamed at them.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you or at least break every bone in your body

Naruto blanched and started to back away until he was hiding behind the still amused Ron.

"Hehe because you love us right Sakura-chan? …. R-right?!" he squeaked the last word as she took a step towards them.

"Try again" She deadpanned though Naruto did notice she went a little red in the ears and quickly shot a glance at Sasuke.

_Your not completely over the teme are you Sakura-chan _he thought grinning to himself_ and that bastard's too blind to see it.._

"What are you grinning at baka!" Sakura shrill voice cut though Naruto thoughtful moment..

The aforementioned bastard sighed

"_Sakura , calm down you don't have to take homework here that seriously, its just for appearances, besides the dobe and I can handle a simple detention" _he told her in Japanese "_Besides if you killed us you'd reveal your self to these 'wizards' and jeopardize the mission"_

Then he smirked

"Besides you'd miss me too much" he finished in English smirking at her

The Hogwarts trio just looked on slightly confused not only by the gibberish that flowed out of Sasuke's mouth, but the fact that they had never heard him talk so much in one go, English or not.

"Humph, In you dreams" she said making her way down the table, but Sasuke noticed she had a slight tint of pink across her cheeks.

He sat down across from her as Naruto and Ron had stationed themselves on both her sides, the red head looking a little bit too comfortable as her offered her some of the trout that was in front of him, causing an unconscious growl to escape his lips.

"Is there anything wrong Sasuke" Hermione asked shyly

He lifted a questioning eyebrow as he turned to face the girl currently sitting to his left, who backed away slightly, flushing.

"Um you were… um g-growling"

"Hn… it's nothing" He said turning back to his food,_ Great now I'm growling out loud.. What the hell wrong with me?_

_Your in love…_

He was almost sure he heard something in the back of his head reply to him, he shook it off. Something in the castle was making him go crazy he was sure of it.

"Ah!! it's the spawn of satan! Itai!!" Narutos yell cut through Sasuke thoughts like a sharp kunai

"Spawn of satan?" Harry asked the bruised blond boy, as he nursed his now aching head, compliments of Sakura

"Yes! That… that thing!! There!" he yelled pointing

Following his finger they saw "A cat?" Ron asked him eyebrows raised staring at the lump of black and orange fur that was currently staring up at them innocently from Sakura lap.

"Yes! It's evil evil I tell you!" he screamed earning him another large lump on the head.

"How dear you call Mika-chan evil," she huffed turning her head away from him "Its not my fault she doesn't like idiots"

"Sakura-chan! How could you pick that over me! It tried to kill me!! I thought we had a bond Sakura-chan…waahh!!" he wailed

"Dobe shut up and leave the cat alone"

"Ahh teme! Not you too!!" with that he fell on to the table clutching a steaming bowl of ramen "It's ok my darling, I know you still love me" he said stroking the bowl, causing Sakura and Sasuke to sweat drop while the three wizards just stared, all thinking the same thing..

_These are the weirdest three people I've ever met.._

_-------------------------------_

Naruto was confused… and from by the look on Sakuras face and Sasukes raised eyebrow, for once he wasn't the only one.

They were currently walking into an overly stuffy room filled with poofy cushioned chairs while being choked by some sort of toxic smelling gas. He Sasuke and Sakura made up one table towards the back while two of their targets (Hermione apparently had class else where) occupied the table off to their right.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? What class is this again?"

"Divination, apparently we're learning to predict the future"

"Awesome, that would be soo cool for battle!"

"Shut it Dobe you don't want anyone to hear you" Sasuke hissed at him "besides you don't actually believe in that sort of crap"

"Sasuke's right Naruto its not possible, this is just a waste of a class in my opinion"

Naruto visibly deflated "Yea I guess you right… though it would have been really cool.."

Sakura sighed and rest her hand on his shoulder, "Yea it would have been, but don't worry, the three of us totally kick ass anyway"

To this Naruto gave her one of his award winning grins and Sasuke smirked.

"Good day" a misty voice called from a dark corner of the room. The shinobis heads snapped up and stared in the direction the voice was coming from. A figure slowly emerged from the darkness, revealing and medium height old woman who looked like a cross between some sort of bug and a hippie. A wide assortment of bangles cascaded down her wrists as she lowered the arm that had been previously pushing a rather large pair of glasses up the bridge of her nose. The ninja could smell the pungent odour of old sherry on her breath as she continued.

"and welcome to our new comers, of whom, their arrivals I had foreseen with the passing mars"

At this Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow "Yup I was right, complete waste"

"Laid before you on each table are several copies of _The Dream Oracle _by Inigo Imago . Dream interpretation is the most important means of divining the future." in the background you could hear Sasuke scoff.

"If you would you all please turn to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation, then divide into pairs. Use _The Dream Oracle_ to interpret each others most recent dreams. Since the numbers are odd I will permit a group of three"

Sakura was the first to finish reading after 15 minutes followed by Sasuke then Naruto, after which Naruto engaged in a long winded account on his recent dream, that all the ramen in the world was being burned by two people in long black capes, while they made him watch while tied to a stake.

"And they started laughing at me and I was screaming cause they brought out the last bowl, and it was miso, cooked and everything! And you know how I love miso ramen and then they just started eating it right in front of me! It was horrible! But then I woke up in my room and realised I was late for the mission briefing…"

"Well Dobe, it looks like your gonna die in about a week according to this" Sasuke told him

"NOO!" He yelled causing the class who, by now were starting their own dream renditions, to look round at him

"There's so much I haven't done! I haven't told Hina-chan I loved her! I'm still not Hokage! And I never got to enter that all day ramen eating cont-"

By now Sakura had put her hand over his mouth. Swiftly apologizing to Trelawney for the interruption, receiving a "Fret not my child, the stars are not always kind" in response

"Naru-kun it's ok, we just told you this is not real, Sasuke was just joking ok" she said soothingly, turning back to her almost sobbing friend

"Really?" looking up at her with watery puppy dog eyes

"Yes really, your not going to die"

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

She just rolled her eyes at the ever smirking Sasuke and gave a small giggle. Naruto looked at both of his companions, he was really glad they were here with him, no matter what the obstacle, they would always over come it together, he didn't think he could stand being away from his bastard of a brother or his violent little sister for a whole year. They'd been separated far too long in the past for him to able to stand it again. This was where he belonged, with his family, and nothing could ruin his mood....

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"That bitch!! How dear she think she could talk to us like that! That toad had some nerve!" Naruto ranted off as the sat in the Gryffindor common room they had decided to skip dinner, for once Naruto wasn't hungry.

Flash back

"_Good afternoon students!" Professor Umbridge greeted in a falsely cheery voice as they all had reached their seats._

_A few murmurs of afternoon were barely heard as everyone settled themselves._

"_Now we cant have this now can we!" she reprimanded them in the same all too sweet voice "I should like you all to reply with 'Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge' So once again Good morning class!"_

_The three shinobi at the back exchanged incredulous looks ( Well Naruto and Sakura did Sasuke was giving her his ' You must be the biggest idiot in the world' look that was mostly reserved for his dense best friend) while the rest of the class chorus a half hearted ' Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge'_

"_There now doesn't that sound so much better! Now get your quills out you will not be needing you wands for this class"_

_Sakura sensed the meaning in her tone so couldn't help but ask_

"_You mean we wont need our wand in todays class or we wont need our wands ever?" she asked politely_

"_Kindly raise your hand when speaking Ms.."_

"_Haruno, Sakura Haruno"_

"_Yes, I was informed about the foreigners the head master had allowed to transfer here" the three noticed how her eyes narrowed as she said the word foreigners_

"_But no Ms Harinu, you will not be using wand at all for this course" An immediate wave of whispering over took the room as Sakura growled_

"_It's Haruno.."_

_The toad like woman just smiled sweetly and turning her back to the class. With a flick of her wand words suddenly appeared on the once empty black board._

"_In this class you will be learning the theory and principles behind defensive spells- "_

"_Well what's the point of that?" Naruto asked looking at her as if she had grown another head._

"_Hand Mr-"_

"_Uzumaki" he told her curtly in a very good imitation of Sasukes monotone._

"_Right, Well the 'point' as you so intelligently put it.." she smiled at him " is for you all to learn what is required of you by the curriculum, by the introduction of a programme designed by wizards much older and wiser than you"_

"_Humph yeah much much older ya overstuffed toad" Naruto muttered to himself, causing Ron who was sitting in front of him to snicker_

"_Thus allowing you to effectively perform said spell in a completely protected and supervised area during you exam come end of year"_

_Honestly Sakura couldn't care less about the way these people were educated, but she was on a mission; a mission that would be made all the more harder if her subject didn't at least know how to defend himself, much less defeat an 'all powerful' wizard. Therefore couldn't help but thrust her hand into the air._

"_Yes Ms Harinu?"_

_Sakura felt her fist clench but choose to ignore it._

"_In all due respect, but for wise wizards that seems a bit foolish. I for one can tell you that learning principles and theories does not guarantee success let alone perfection during practical usage, not only this, but not all situations will be 'controlled' as you called it, and only with practise can one be equipped enough to handle a life or death situation."_

_Both male team mates turned to stare at her, she really had matured from the Sakura they knew back in the Academy._

"_Are you insinuating that you would have need for such spells outside examinations" She said Sasuke was glad the her sickly sweet voice was starting to evaporate, any more of it and he was sure his ear would start bleeding._

"_Who, do you assume you would need defending from Ms Haruno" she stated not bothering to miss pronounce her name._

_Harry, who had began to get annoyed the second she had told them put away their wands, was about to explode when another voice beat him to it_

"_Voldemort"_

_The whole class was stunned silent; shivers running downthier spines, no one except Harry ever dared speak his name out loud, but it was not only the name, but the voice that said it; so dark and mysterious and smooth just made it sound all the more evil._

_Sasuke smirked at the look on the face of the woman in front of him as it slowly contorted from shock to anger._

"_Name.." she hissed all traces of sugar now completely gone from her voice_

"_Hn"_

_Naruto snickered, he was having the time of his life watching her change colour._

"_I asked you your name!"_

"_Aa"_

_She seemed just about ready to explode, but thought better of it_

"_Since it is obvious you don't seem to have very good grasp of the English language, let me see if I can explain this as simply as I can, see if you addled brain can comprehend" her anger returning slightly as she got no visible response from the boy in question_

"_I have no clue why Dumbledore has allowed foreigners such as yourselves to enter this school much less this country but I shall not allow you hooligans to come here and aid in spread such disgusting lies in an attempt to disrupt our time of peace" Sasuke was mentally sick; the voice was back… but he made no indication of hearing her, while beside him, Naruto was fuming. Sakura on the other hand…_

"_Its not our fault you and your ministry too stupid to believe when people try to warn you, we wont be taking the blame if you all die"_

_There was collective intake of breath as every one watched Umbridge freeze eyes slowly sifting to the smirking pinkette._

"_DETENTION! And the next person to talk will be joining her IS THAT CLEAR!"_

"_Yes professor.." the classed (minus the three ANBU and Harry) chorused fearing her wrath._

End flash back

Sakura sighed "Naruto I thought you liked toads…"

"Well um yea but…ugh" he plopped back onto the couch.

Sasuke, who had been previously staring into the fire, looked up.

"So much for being the only one without a detention" he smirked at her

"Humph whatever, this is such a waste of time we need to patrolling the grounds soon, since we couldn't do it last night, not going to some stupid detention…." she growled causing the sleeping feline next to wake and her to look at her curiously.

At this Narutos ears perked up

"Who said anything about actually going there ourselves?" he asked waggling his eyebrows, causing both Sasuke and Sakura to raise thiers

"Hn"

Naruto took this as a sign to explain so he got up from his seat, and crossing his fingers in front of him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

3 Narutos appeared instantly at his sides in a poof of smoke, then with a slight 'pop'2 of the 3 Naruto turned into exact replicas Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto only had to say one word as a smirk made its home on both of his team mates faces.

"Clones.."

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry bout the sucky chapter as said before i'm trying to get every one settled in. i really hope this hasnt disappointed any1 review plz!!!


	6. Chapter 6: the flirt and the ninja

Thanks to every one that reviewed or alerted or favourite, or even just read... it makes me feel gd :)

I was hoping to update this for my birthday which was sunday,(i am now 17 ppl..) but i was dragged to the beach by my 3 hyperactive friends.. it was fun though then i got home dead tired yesterday... but here it is in anycase... hope you like it.

This chap is dedicated to: sakurasapprentice7 for the Malfoy inspiration! (love ya) and kakashi20 for reminding me about kakashi (thx)

Disclaimer: no matter how much i wish... i own nothing

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by relatively slowly for the 3 shinobi. None of them were quite used to falling into such a regular routine… wake up, eat, go to class, eat, go to class, eat, do homework (sometimes), patrol the grounds, go to sleep… it was getting tedious.

They always had missions, to entertain them and keep them on their toes, which brought up another matter, it had been a month since they had some decent training…. A month… as proud elites of the village hidden in the leaves they could not allow themselves to get rusty or sloppy; but as a shinobi on a mission they couldn't risk exposure either, but a year? This whole mission was turning out to be nothing but an annoyance…

It was bright and early a Saturday morning, while the six friends were in the Great Hall, when the post arrived. Thousands of owls swooping into the room at once had startled the shinobi the first day, though they didn't show it, but today it was the wizards turn to be startled as bird resembling a rather large raven flew in with the mornings delivery.

Every one in the Hall seem to stop any previous activity as they stared at the bird as it started its decent to Gryffindor table. It landed easily onto Sasukes shoulder, who, because it was Saturday, had abandoned his robes and donned a form fitting black shirt and faded black jeans, thus causing him to look like one of those soul harvesters you read about in horror books.

Sakura undid the slip of parchment from the bird while offering it some of her fish causing it to shift from Sasukes to her shoulder. When it was finished she gave its feathers a brief stroke of gratitude before turning back to Sasuke as it flew away.

"_What is it?" _he asked her in Japanese knowing it was probably about the mission making it unsafe to communicate in English.

"_Kakashi wants us to meet him today at the Shrieking Shack …"_ she replied after reading the note

"....S_ounds pleasant...."_ Sasuke deadpanned

"_Where is it though?"_ Naruto asked them curiously

"_Its outsides the village of Hogsmeade we should be able to get there easily. I wonder how he knew we were going there today.."_ She told them remembering Hermiones description of the place.

"_We'll discuss that later"_ Sasuke stated bluntly motioning to 3 very confused wizards, with his eyes.

"He he sorry" Sakura apologized sheepishly in English " we got a letter from home and got sorta reminiscent, it's still second nature for us to talk to each other in Japanese.

"Oh it no problem, we understand…" Hermione smiled at her "From your parents..?"

Sakuras eyes saddened as Sasuke started to glare slightly at his tomatoes and Narutos ever present smile disappeared as he glanced at his friends.

She was just wondering what she had said wrong when Sakura smiled at her again.

"No, the three of us don't have parents, it's from our old teacher Kakashi, though he's like a father or older brother to us," she explained

"Sinking old pervert" Naruto muttered under his breath causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry" Hermione apologized quickly

"No worries" Naruto told her, smile back in its usual place.

Harry just stared at the three as the continued to laugh and talk with his companions, (smirking in the case of Sasuke)

'_They're orphans too? They're just like me……. No they cant be, they'll never know what I went through…_

He was still thinking as they made their way to the front gates, until a disgustingly familiar voice cut through his thoughts

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Malfoy…

Sasuke was never formally introduced to the pale blonde brat in front of him, but he had over heard enough conversations, for him to already know he didn't like the boy, plus he had caught him staring at Sakura way too often for his own liking, though he tried to tell himself he was just being a protective team mate.

Malfoy sneered looking at Harry "Hey Potter how's your head? Its been what, a month since you were in the hospital wing? that's like a record"

Harry teeth clenched as Malfoy plus his two ugly henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, chuckled.

He was about to open his mouth to say something else when his eyes landed on Sakura who, had just reverted her self to a standing position, from saying goodbye to her pet. Striding straight past the still fuming Harry, he quickly approached a confused Sakura. Bowing slightly he grabbed her hand giving it a soft lingering kiss, causing her to raise her eyebrows and Sasuke to tense and clench his fist, making Naruto to glance at him worriedly, while the wizards just stared on with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"You must be the beautiful flower, who has graced this desolate school with her presence." He said smoothly looking up at her from his position, with his face hovering over her hand.

"It was truly a shame that I was not blessed with the opportunity to introduce myself, before today"

He suddenly stood up straight staring her directly into her eyes, in what he presumed was a seductive look. In Sakuras opinion he was fairly good looking, in fact if he didn't come off as such a pompous ass she might even dare call him hot, but nothing could compare to Sasuke in her book, besides the boy was giving her the creeps, and right now she would like nothing more than to wash her hands.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and it is my pleasure to meet one with beauty such as yours."

Sasuke was mentally fuming

_Who the hell does he think he is talking to my Sakura like that…… Argh_…_what the hell am I thinking! __She's just my teammate she can handle this herself,… it is her fault for being so damn beautiful… but …. I still want to rip that little brat to shreds…_

'_Then go' _Said a voice in the back of his head

_What?!_

'_Go protect your love…' _the voice told him

_But I don't love her_

'_you say so because you are afraid to love, but do not worry it shall become clear soon, you are destined for each other'_

…_Destined?_

'_Yes, now go …….'_

Sakura was getting just about sick of the boy in front of her, she had been shocked into unresponsiveness at first but he as he began speaking about how much of a shame it was that she was sorted into a house with such riffraff, she started to get pissed. She looked around scoping the area. Her three wizard friends were off to her left about a half a body, length wise, away, Naruto was in front of her behind Malfoy though for some reason after glancing at Sasuke he shifted off to the right, finally Sasuke was to the left of her a little further off from the wizards, so apart from his two henchmen who were still standing far from the group itself the hall was empty, thus Sakura figured she should get a pretty clean shot at Malfoy with out his flying body causing damage to anyone important. She was just beginning to draw back her fist, when a very angry Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Back off" he commanded in a deathly calm voice.

"And who are you to tell me what to do" Malfoy sneered at him mockingly

Sasuke smirked evilly and took a step forward eyes flashing from black to red and back in a split second, causing him to take and involuntary step backwards.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm just about your worst nightmare…" he told him his voice low and deadly causing even Ron to shudder in fright.

"Humph, your n-nothing but filth," Malfoy said trying and failing to keep his voice firm and scornful and Harry could tell he was very close to wetting himself.

"Your nothing compared to me"

"Really," Sasuke said advancing again smirk widening "Why don't we see about that"

Malfoy who had just about backed up into Crabbe and Goyle, reached for his wand, firing a beam of red light towards Sasuke, who simply tilted his head out of the way.

"Hn"

He kept launching attacks at the slowly advancing Sasuke, who simply moved the appropriate parts of his body to avoid it.

Pretty soon he reached the now shivering boy. Extending his arm he lifted him off of the ground very easily by the collar of his shirt.

"What is going on here"

Every one except Sasuke turned to see Snape practically flying down the hallway towards them.

"Tch, annoying" Sasuke said before bringing Malfoy closer to him so that his ear was level with his mouth.

"Stay away from Sakura… or next time you wont be as lucky" he hissed dangerously before throwing him off to the side like a rag doll just as Snape reached them.

"Mr. Uchiha, exactly what do you think your doing.."

Said boy turned around and glared daggers at the professor, catching Snape off guard making him take a slight step back. Seeing this he smirked, turning around he began to walk away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"How dare you walk away from your professor you insolent little whelp" He called after him "I could have you expelled for violence towards a student and disrespect to a teacher"

He stopped, for a second Snape though he had won, a smug look making its way onto his greasy haired face, but Sasuke merely turned and smirked at him..

"Hn"

With that he started to walk again, after shooting pointed looks at his two best friends to follow him.

_Haha, I knew teme was gonna blow haha…. But who knew he was that over protective.._ Naruto thought as he ran after his brother.

--------------------------------------

"That was so cool!" Ron exclaimed happily as the walked down the main street of Hogmeade. The three wizards were walking together in front of their three transfer friends, discussing what they had just witnessed in hushed voices. Well they were until Rons little proclamation to the world.

"Sshh Ron do you want them to know we're talking bout them" Harry warned

Hermione looked back but the 3 in question seemed oblivious to that fact and were gazing around shop and stores curiously.

"Ron's right though you know…" she said turning to Harry "That was really cool did you see how he just dodged those attacks with out effort" she sighed dreamily

"Yea! And how he just threw Malfoy like a old sock! It was soo cool! He even got Snape to look scared for a minute!" Ron added positively brimming with excitement

"Yea.. I've never seen Snape so shocked" she agreed smiling

"Wow Hermione you're the last person I'd think would condone someone who was rude to a teacher…" Harry teased

"Whatever Harry!" she shot at him "…Sasuke probably really cares for Sakura" she put in thoughtfully afterba minute, though Harry could sense some hurt in her voice

"Well of course he does they're like best friends that's all. You heard Naruto the other day the three of them are like family"

"Yea your right" She said "though Sakura's really pretty"

"Yea.." Ron agreed sighing.

Turning to watch Sakura laugh as Sasuke hit Naruto over the head, he couldn't bring himself to tell them it was probably a lot more than just a family bond between those two, so he decided to divert the topic.

"I have a weird feeling about them though," he said snapping both of his friends from whatever fantasises they were having

"What sort of werid feeling, mate?" Ron asked him

"I don't really know, I just have this feeling they're hiding something from us" he told

"Well we havn't known them for that long so we cant really be expected to know their whole life story now can we" Ron told him

"Besides we're not exactly being completely honest about our secrets either you know, with Snuffles and the Order and everything" Hermione pointed out

"That's exactly my point, I think we should tell them…"

"Tell them what" Ron asked

"Everything"

"But Harry, I don't understand, didn't you just say you think they're hiding something?" Hermione asked him

"Yes, it's just a feeling I have in the back of my head" he said turning to stare at Naruto who was having a conversation with a smiling Sakura, while Sasuke just stood between them hands in his pockets eyes closed.

"But I have another feeling in my gut saying…

Flash back

"_But we don__'__t think your crazy.__"__ Naruto assured him __"__We heard about every thing__…__. and we believe you__"__ and then he grinned_

--------------------------

_Harry, who had began to get annoyed the second she had told them put away their wands, was about to explode when another voice beat him to it_

"_Voldemort"_

…_.._

_Sasuke smirked at the look on the face of the woman in front of him as it slowly contorted from shock to anger._

--------------------------

_Sakura on the other hand…_

"_Its not our fault you and your ministry too stupid to believe when people try to warn you, we wont be taking the blame if you all die"_

Flashback end

… that we can trust them with anything…"

--------------------------------------------------------

" I hope the clones are doing ok back there… it looked like a jungle"

"Ne don't worry Sakura-chan, My clones are of top quality."

"Dobe how could they be, you made them…."

"TEME!"

They were currently sitting in the shade of the forest near to the boundary of the shrieking shack waiting on their ever late sensei.

"Naruto, shut up with the shouting for once please" Sakura asked him

"Sure thing Sakura-chan! Ne teme what time did he say to meet him?"

"Noon"

"Well we got here at one and its been a half an hour he should be here soon" Sakura deadpanned. No sooner did the sentence leave her mouth when.

POOF

"Yo"

"Your LATE!" Naruto and Sakura chorus as usual

"Sorry got lost on the road of life…"

"LIAR!"

"Hn…"

Kakashi sighed, some things never change..

"Anyway report, what have you found out thus far?"

They spent the next half an hour recapping there first month at school, and all Sakura had dug up from her interrogations of Hermione, Kakashi as well was impressed at her skill at lying so effectively, but it was to be expected, any apprentice of Tsunade needs to know how to hide said womans sake and not get caught by the human lie detector herself.

They told him about Umbridge, and after he had a good chuckle at his former students complaints, he made sure to tell them to keep and eye on her.

"The ministry would be the wrench in our well oiled machine if they were to ever find out what we're doing, along with their absolute refusal to believe that Voldermort is back could cause major problems for not only us… but this whole societies balance between good and evil."

They all nodded understandingly as he continued.

"I have been following various leads, bringing me 100 percent confirmation that Voldemort is indeed alive"

"When you say 100 percent confirmation do you mean.."

"Yes Sakura, I saw him…"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Naruto, I found his old hide out, which lead me to his current location, apparently he was residing in the old riddle manor, which from what Sakura has told me was once his old home"

Sakura nodded in response but said nothing

"I followed some clues and rumours until I found his new location, in the home of some one by the name of Lucius Malfoy"

Sakura gasped while Narutos eyes widened and Sasuke growled lowly.

"I'm I missing something?" He asked them raising his eyebrow

"Teme had a little run in with his son this morning before we left the school" Naruto told him

"Really now?" Kakashi asked his voice tinted with slight amusement "What happened?"

"Nothing.." the ex avenger growled.

"He was hitting on Sakura-Chan and Teme here flipped" Naruto said quite cheerfully

"Really" he said rubbing his chin in mock thoughtfulness before turning to Sasuke visible eye crinkled, an obvious sign he was grinning under that mask of his

"Why Sasuke, I didn't know you cared"

"Can it Kakashi" Sasuke stated bluntly as Naruto howled with laughter

"Aw Sasu-kun I'm hurt by your abruptness" Kakashi teased

"Hn"

"Kaka-sensei, can we get back on topic please" Sakura pleaded cheeks slightly red

He smiled at her before turning serious again "Right, upon infiltrating the area, I over heard them trying to plot a way to successfully steal something from the ministry, lucky it is protected by some sort of enchantment that allows only Voldemort and Harry to be able remove it from its resting place, and since Voldemort does not wish to reveal himself to the willingly unobservant public as yet, they are at a lost, so we need not worry about that as yet…. But there is something we need to worry about…"

At this the three sat up straighter staring at him curiously.

"On my way out I saw 3 persons walking in but they didn't walk like wizards, they were stealthier, quieter…. And on closer analysis I felt chakra signals…"

"No…"

"Yes, Naruto…. Dumbledore, apparently, isn't the only one with ninja on his side…"

* * *

Yup and that's it for now, i hope you like and wont send Voldemort Snape or itachi after me, plz. Review kindly!

- Armi


	7. Chapter 7: the onesided truth

Ello, its me again, srry if this took long, but i had serious writers block for this chapter, its funny how i know whats gonna happen later just not what to put between now and then... o well. Good news am not failing econ so i dont have to give up the computer! i got like 77% half term yay me! anyway on with this poor excuse for a chap.

Diclaimer: i own nothing but mika, cause well i seriousy have a black n orange cat named mika... hehe

* * *

"Morning!" Harry greeted them pleasantly

A week had already past and it was Saturday again. The three Konoha natives, who had taken their senseis' advice about morning and evening training in the Forbidden Forest, were, as a result, already at breakfast, when two out of their three new friends arrived, informing them that of Harry's early morning trip to the Owlery.

"What with you?" Naruto asked staring at the boy who looked like he just won the lottery

"Uhh just Quiddicth later" he said sitting down next to Sakura pulling some toast from the stack in front of him.

At that the blonde haired shinobis ears perked up while a red head wizard groaned.

"Alright! I finally get to see people flying on brooms!" Naruto yelled in glee, earning him a nice large bump on the head, while Sasuke looked on slightly amused.

"I was curious.." Hermione started " don't you use broom sticks in you country?"

The shinobi froze_._

'_Crap' _was the thought collectively running through their heads.

But luckily Sakura extensive trips to the library came in handy…

"Well you know how the Arabian wizards used carpets to fly, we have our own means, so we never really were exposed to the whole broom thing" she smiled at them. Naruto was about to relax again, before Ron asked the inevitable.

"Then what do ya use?"

"Its a se-c-ret." She told him, winking at him jokingly, though the slight blush that stained the red heads cheek did unsettle Sasuke a bit.

"Wha' ya 'ean, it's a s'cret?" Harry asked through a mouthful of eggs while Hermione looked on disgusted, before she sighed and decided to answer for the pinkette.

"Well Harry, the Japanese wizarding world has been hidden for centuries they are bound to have secrets they might be wary about revealing so early." She stated in a business like manner "Right?" she said turning to look at the boy sitting next to her.

"Hn." he said smirking at her amused that she was sitting there basically helping them lie to her and her friends. This caused Hermione to blush slightly and shift her gaze back to the half eaten bacon on her plate. Sakura felt a slight pang in her stomach when she saw the glances Hermione was shooting at Sasuke, as the conversation turned to Ron and his apparently poor Quiddicth skills. She brushed it off quickly though, they were on a mission, she couldn't afford any resurfaced useless emotions.

_You know… they're not as useless as you think…_

' _Wha'!? wait… Inner? Is that you?'_

_Maybe, maybe not_

'…_ookkk…What do you mean , not useless..'_

_Ohhhh.. You'll find out _the voice sang fading away back to whichever part of her subconscious it came from.

'_What was that about..'_

Her feelings for Sasuke just had to be useless… what was the point.. Sasuke was not the type to fall in love at all, much less with her. She's very grateful that they got to the stage of friendship they were at now, but there was no hope of anything more; and she learnt to live with it.. At least, she thought she had…

She was so deep in thought she barely registered someone calling her name, it was not until a second voice joined the first did she finally descend back to reality.

"Dobe shut it your giving me a headache. Sakura quit spacing out…"

" Uhh ..Huh?.." was her intelligent reply, looking up at the one who called her, slightly startled when she noticed he was absentmindedly stroking the feline that seemed to take quite a liking to him. She smiled slightly, he was so cold and heartless on the outside, but Sasuke was really a good person, somewhere deep inside, and it had been showing more and more since they arrived here.

"Hey why didn't you respond when I called you!" Naruto said pouting rather cutely

"That's' because you a dobe, Dobe."

"What was that Teme?!"

"Hn"

"THAT'S I IM GONNA-"

Narutos threat was cut short as a brown owl landed on the table.

"Hey 'Mione what's that?" Ron asked her as she freed the bird of its burden and set it loose again

"Well I figured it would be a good idea if we knew what the ministry was saying beforehand rather than hear it later from someone else."

"Can I see it?" Sakura asked her nicely figuring there might be something useful in there, though she highly doubted it.

Looking through the paper she found nothing of immediate interest. She had just by-passed an article on some witch from some band or the other she didn't know or care about eloping in Egypt, when she noticed a name that struck something down in her memory.

_Sirius Black_

_Now where have I heard that name before.._

She sat there pondering for a while until it clicked. This was the man Hermione had mentioned earlier, but when she had tried to research him she barely found anything at all. Just that he was convicted to the prison here, which was apparently impossible to escape from, and had some how escaped, this had thrown her into a full scale fit of giggles. (These foolish little wizard and their wands thinking all their little spells were fool proof)

She had brushed it off at the time but still wondered how Hermione knew him in the first place, the first thought that came to her mind was that she knew him before he had been imprisoned but that was quickly stifled when she read over the date he was admitted. Hermione would have only been recently born at that time, if at all.

Then there was a possibility that she didn't know him at all, because she had only in fact said that she heard him say Voldemorts name he could have said it at any point in time while being recorded for media purposes, but familiarity in her voice when she said his name, made that theory hard to believe. Curiosity and reasoning clashed in her head but she figured over the past month they six had become close enough, today it was time to pry.

"Hey look it says here the found the location of some wanted criminal, Sirius Black or something." she said in a offhand manner.

They all saw it, all three of their English friends froze in their actions, all the colour seemed to drain from their faces, though Harry's was the worst. The ninja could sense his heart rate hit the roof, and figured if he stayed in shock for much longer he'd soon have trouble breathing.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked them, sounding concerned.

If they heard him in the first place they didn't acknowledge him. As he was about to ask again a single word slipped from Harrys mouth.

"Malfoy.."

That seemed to snap the other two from their daze, but not enough for them to realize they were still in the hall and in the presence of others.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked frantically "You don't think Malfoy saw him at the platform do you?"

"Then what else explains it Hermione?!" Harry snapped; he was seething now.

"Dumbledore told him not to come" Ron muttered to himself.

"Yea but he's too damn stubborn for his own good" Harry hissed " This is all my fault!"

"No its not Harry" Hermione told him "Dumbledore won't let anything happen to him, he'll keep him safe"

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was Harry but he didn't seem to notice, cause the colour slowly crept back into his face as he answered her reassuring look with a small smile.

Sasuke cleared his throat, figuring it was time they made their presence known, the three wizards had said enough to warrant him a reason to ask for an explanation, but not enough in case any person not part of the initial conversation to understand.

What little colour Harry had recovered in his face drained again as he looked up and was met by, both Sakuras and Sasukes raised eyebrow and Narutos confused stare.

"I guess we have some explaining to do" Ron chuckled humourlessly

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's it" he finished

They were sitting under a tree on the grounds, near to the lake, Harrys throat some what dry from all the talking.

The three shinobi just sat their in shock. The magnitude of what these wizards had gone though was nothing compared to the life of a normal ninja their age, but taking into consideration exactly how these people were brought up, it was quite an achievement.

The three had given them a year by year account of every adventure they had, from magical stones, and three headed dogs to giant snakes and cursed books, not to mention, wrongly accused men, shape-shifting rats, gliding creatures of death and graveyards filled with masked mad men. It was clear these three wizards weren't as useless as their first impression had guessed.

"You do believe us, don't you?" Hermione asked tentatively , when noone said anything.

"Yea, but we just didn't think your kind could get into some much trouble and live" Naruto said sounding awed.

"What do you mean 'your kind'?!" Ron asked ears slightly red.

Sakura mentally cursed Naruto while bopping him on his head, she was about to speak But Sasuke beat her to it

"Hn, he means westerners" he said shortly

"Yes" Sakura agreed quickly, at the site of three raised eyebrows " you see being isolated for a long time people just start thinking of the outside world as a different race, because our ideology is so different, he meant no offence, but we do believe you, and we're glad you trust us enough to tell us this." she finished hoping the change back to topic would stifle any suspicions.

"Oh ok" Ron said, while Harry nodded. Hermione didn't seem so convinced but nodded in any case, to which Sakura was extremely glad. The last thing she needed was useless questioning, she liked these people and almost felt bad lying to them. Almost. It was for their own good after all.

Harry was about to open his mouth again when there was a loud scream across the grounds.

"POTTER! WEASLY!! WHY AREN'T YOU AT PRACTICE"

"Crap its Angelina, we forgot all about practice!" Harry shouted standing abruptly dragging Ron with him.

"HURRY UP!!"

"You guys should come" Ron said sending a hopeful glance at Sakura before being dragged off by Harry, probably hoping to impress her, Sasuke thought. He laughed inwardly at the thought, as if flying around on some cursed broomstick could ever impress his Sakura.

_Possessive much?_

'_What are you talking about this time…'_

_You said Sakura was yours again_ he could tell whatever cursed voice was, it was grinning, he could just feel it.

'_Get lost..'_

All he got in reply was a vaguely familiar sounding laugh

"Teme!"

"What is dobe?"

"Jeeze now you answer, you were acting just like Sakura-chan earlier.."

Both Sakura and Sasuke exchange a brief glance before turning back to their blonde teamamte.

"You two coming with?" he asked positively bouncing with excitement.

"Hn" Sasuke replied standing and brushing off his pants, before turning towards the object of his recent sleepless nights, he kept dreaming of her, but never recognised the place they were in, while the dreams themselves were getting steamier and steamier and he didn't like it.

" I think ill stay with Hermione, besides Mika and Crookshanks seem to be bonding.." she said turning to look at an overly fluffy ginger cat licking and pawing at a smaller black and orange one, that seemed just about ready to claw its eyes out.

"Hn"

"Ja ne Sakura-chan!"

"Ja ne!" she replied laughing as Naruto grabbed Sasuke arm in attempt to drag him along faster, while Sasuke glared at him and continued walking his normal pace.

"Hey Sakura"

"Yea?" she said facing a now nervous looking Hermione.

"Well I wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything" she smiled but something told her she wouldn't like where this was going.

"W-Well does Sasuke have a g-girlfriend?" she said almost so quickly and so quietly Sakura almost didn't hear, but she did and for some reason it felt like some one was ripping at her stomach with a kunai.

Every part of her core wanted to scream Sasuke was hers, but she knew it was a lie. He wasn't hers; he wasn't anyones, and she respected that.

"No," she said but continued quickly before Hermiones eyes could light up even more "Sasuke was never one for relationships, almost all of the village girls are in love with him, but he cant stand it. It upsets him that all these people claim to be in love with him and know absolute nothing about him, they'rejust in love with the face, not that think your like that or anything" she added trying to be as nice as possible

"Believe it or I used to be like that, I had a huge crush on him when we were twelve; I even stopped talking to my best friend because she liked him too." she giggled slightly when she saw the other girls shocked face

"Yup it was that bad, but then I was separated into the same, uhh, house with him and Naruto, and started to get to know him, I realised there was so much more to him than his good looks, past that cold exterior he puts up." she stopped realising she probably said too much

"Oh I understand" Hermione said looking down slightly

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you down"

"No, it's ok you were just defending him, besides now that you say it like that, I actually don't really like him that way, I just think he's really handsome" she told her giggling a bit at the end.

"Hehe, yup he sure is" Sakura giggled as well. She felt as though a large weight on her chest had been removed.

"It sounds like you really care about him" Hermione told her suddenly.

" Of course I do I care about both of those boys, I honestly don't know what id do with out them"

" Oh I didn't mean like that" she said grinning slyly at the pinkette

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she huffed folding her arms and turning her head away from her.

"Sure, sure.."

"MEOWWW!"

The two girls turned only to burst out laughing at the sight before them. Chookshanks on its stomach, a large patch of fur missing from his right ear, still staring intently at Mika who sat casually licking her unsheathed claws.

-------------------------

"You should have seen it Sakura-chan! It was awesome!" they had met back up with the boys and were making their way to the great hall for lunch, while Naruto was ranting on how cool Quiddicth was. Harry seemed to be comforting Ron about something, while Hermione was laughing at Narutos enthusiasm, Sasuke on the other hand seem broodier than normal.

"Ne, Sasuke what wrong?" she asked him

He looked at her for a second before replying with his normal "Hn"

"Nothing my ass Sasuke.."

"Just forget it Sakura"

"Leave him alone, Teme's just upset cause he over heard that Malfoy kid talking about how hott you are, and how you'd be his on Halla-ween or some thing like that, hadda hold him back from killing the stupid rat." Naruto told her as Sasuke glare kunai at him.

"Hmm, ok that's disgusting, but what's Halla-ween, and why would I be his then if I'm not now.." Sakura asked.

"You mean Halloween" Harry told them joining the conversation, "it's a Holiday, where most people dress up as anything they want like monsters, pirates, vampires and such. The younger muggle children go from door to door asking for candy, but older ones just throw parties and such. Here we normally just have a feast."

"Well that's useless.. But what's it gotta do with me?"

" It probably has something to do with this" Hermione said stopping at a notice board where there was a huge poster.

"It says 'In honour of our transferees, there will be a Halloween ball on October 31st beginning at 10PM until 3AM for 4th to 7th year students. All classes on that day have been cancelled.' No fair! that means I cant go to Ancient Runes!"

"I don't believe you Hermione we get a whole day off school and your complaining…" Ron asked her incredulously

"Well excuse me if I intend on passing my OWLs at the end of the year.."

"It's a good thing we still have our dress robes from last year." Harry stated before an argument broke out.

"Dress robes?" Naruto asked as they made their way to Gryffindor table

"Yea formal robes that you wear to this kind of thing, don't you guys have?"

"Uhh no.."

"Well that could be a problem.."

"You should just tell McGonagall later I'm sure she can arrange something" Hermione put in nicely

"Yea your right, I'll do that after lunch" Sakura said taking a seat next to her across from the still brooding Sasuke.

Lunch continued with the normal idle chit chat and laughs, with the occasional abuse of the ever intelligent Naruto. The normalcy however was disrupted as a large jet black owl swooped in carrying a wrapped parcel landing right in front of a surprised Sakura.

"Uh isn't it a bit late for post?" Harry asked as the bird took flight again.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked her curiously as she took a folded piece of parchment from the box.

" ' Dumbledore has informed me about a party that he shall be throwing in your honour, so I took the liberty of purchasing formal wear, for my three cute little students, no need to thank me. Your beloved sensei, Kakashi. PS Don't open them till the day.'… he even drew a picture at the end…" she said shaking her head while looking at what seemed to be a chibi Kakashi holding up a peace sign.

"That was nice of him" Hermione said

"Yea.. A little too nice.." Naruto muttered as they got up making their way back to the common room. They were just about leaving the hall when a voice stopped them

"Well Ms Sakura, we meet again."

"Not by choice I can tell you that much," she gritted out turning to face a smug looking Malfoy.

"Come now, let's not be shy, I've come merely to ask you to accompany me to the ball on Halloween, it would be an honour to be graced with your exquisite company." giving her a slight bow, as Sasuke blood began to boil again.

"An honour, I'm sure you will not be blessed with." she deadpanned turning her back on him.

"Honestly, the two of us would look perfect together, your delicate beauty, and my charm, who could you possible get that would be better."

Sakura was about to reply when some one beat her to it, causing her eyes to widen past the size of normal dinner plates.

"Me"

------------

Ill give you a cyber cookie of your choice if you can guess who said that :D

thus this crappy excuse for a chap comes to an end, im really srry for the late update and such. REVIEW ... plz?

Armi


	8. Chapter 8: the shivers

Ello, this was actually i alot sooner than i thought it would take for me to update but i was bored today so meh... any way i am really tired right now so forgive any grammer errors.

Giant Cybers cookies go to:

DevilToBeLoved for guessing correctly

also

Kaydreams and Onyona for guessing on thier 2nd try

as well as

Charmful ika for making me feel good :D

Large cyber cookies to:

Every one that said Sasuke! cause hes just hot like that!

Disclaimer: i own nothing but one cat, ok, thats all dont sue me im broke

* * *

Last time:

"Honestly, the two of us would look perfect together, your delicate beauty, and my charm, who could you possible get that would be better."

Sakura was about to reply when some one beat her to it, causing her eyes to widen past the size of normal dinner plates.

"Me"

----------------

"_Ok cool it, bastard, we supposed to be protecting them, not trying to think up different methods of torture"_

"_Who said anything about 'trying'" _Said bastard growled out

"_Sasuke…."_

Great the moron was using his name now… though he probably had right to, if he looked as bad as he felt.

To say Sasuke was pissed was a extreme understatement. He was way beyond pissed, he was totally and completely infuriated. And what made it worse was that he couldn't understand why…

He just didn't get it, he shouldn't be bothered whether she went to that stupid ball or not. He shouldn't care who she went with, it had nothing to do with him. He doesn't even know why he was going to ask her in the first place so he should be happy that mangy freckle faced moronic excuse of a buffoon did it before him. Even though he really didn't ask her just stated that they were going together. Like Sakura would ever go anywhere with that red headed fool, she had much better taste than that.

"_Teme your growling again…_" Naruto chided him again, chuckling slightly.

They were sitting in the common room waiting for everyone to go to sleep before their evening training, Harry and the object of his present murderous thoughts were near to the fire trying to finish some over due homework as usual while Sakura and Hermione were talking and laughing over in a corner with their pets, as Hermione was teaching her to knit or something of the sort. And Sasuke, Sasuke was brooding, an exasperated yet slightly amused Naruto as his side. He'd been brooding for the past four days, it got to the point where he knocked Naruto out cold during training last night.

' _You know I did warn about this'_

_Look I don't have time for you right now_

'_Oh but your wrong darling, you always have time for me I am in your head after all'_

_Not by choice I can assure you of that_

' _Oh come on, jeeze your ancestor wasn't as hard headed as you'_

_What the hell are you talking about_

'_Oh you'll find out soon enough, though I have a very bad feeling it will be a lot sooner than id hoped..'_

_What?_

'_Oh nothing… don't worry your pretty little head about it'_

_I really wish I could kill you sometimes.._

' _Oh I know!'_

Before he could continue with his death threats Narutos obnoxious voice broke through his train of thought.

"Hey teme, time for training!"

----------------------------------------

Sakura was confused.

She was currently sitting on the top of the lake mediating, she didn't feel like being around the other two right now. Well not both of them, just Sasuke. She just felt so odd around him these days. Ever since Ron announced that she was going to the dance with him, when Malfoy tried to ask her, Sasuke has been moodier than normal. He barley spoke to her anymore, well he barely spoke in the first place but it was getting worse. He even knocked out Naruto last night during training, and what was worse she couldn't stand the way he looked at her these days.

Ever since he came back, and had started opening up ever so slightly to herself and Naruto, she had become rather good at reading him. She understood all his grunts and glares, she knew when he was amused, she knew when he was angry, she knew when he was annoyed, she even knew when he was thinking too much, she knew it all she thought, but the way he looked at her now scared her. She had no clue what to think anymore. That look held what looked like a mixture between anger, longing, guilt and something else that she really couldn't place, which didn't make any kind of sense.

In the distance she could hear the faint cry of Narutos shadow clone technique.

She sighed, and got up, balancing perfectly on the water, the almost full moon shining down on its surface bathing her in moonlight. She stretched sparing a glance to her discarded clothes on the edge of the water, before commencing with some of the exercises she learned from Hinata.

As a medic nin she had to learn water jutsus in case she ever had to clean poison out of some ones body, or for cleaning large wounds. She had learnt the basics but had still gone to the Hyuuga female for extra training. She had told her that the majority of the exercises she knew required Hyuuga taijutsu training but there were still some water manipulation techniques she could teach her. It was a lot harder than it looked but with a lot of late night training Sakura finally had it mastered, and she and Hinata had become close friends.

She wore a simple white swim suit that she had purchased for such occasions, the last thing she needed was Naruto popping out of nowhere telling her about a mission again. Though he didn't have time see anything, he were hospitalized for a week.

As she danced across the lake, water floating around her in graceful arks and arches, she let her mind drift back to Sasuke and if it wasn't for her naturally prefect chakra control moonlight would not be the only thing she would bathing in.

He was acting so weirdly now, but as far as she knew there was no reason why. Hermione kept telling her he was jealous that she was going with Ron and not him, but that was just ridiculous. She was only going with Ron to get rid of the Malfoy creep, she didn't even want to go with him but he offered and he was nice enough. But even so, jealous over what, it wasn't as though he like her or anything like that. She had already established a long time ago that he'd never love her as she loves him.

Yes she finally admitted it to her self, she still loves Sasuke Uchiha, but she was not delusional, it was impossible for them to be together. But if its not that what else could get him so upset.

She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the battle noises from in the forest had ceased or Narutos chakra signal disappear back into the castle, nor did she notice that there, on the other side of the lake a lone ex avenger stood, sharingan eyes fixated on every move she made, every flick of her wrist every twirl of her leg. No, she was too busy, to notice the one that has plagued her fantasies for years was staring at her.

---------------------------------------

The night of the dance arrived a lot sooner than anyone could have expected. But in Sasukes case it was a lot sooner than he wanted. On the plus side once this night was over he'd probably feel a lot better, as long as that red head freak didn't try to pull anything on Sakura. Then client or no client he was as good as dead, because Sakura was his, and his alone and he was going to make sure of that.

It was a couple weeks ago when he saw her training on the lake. The way her body moved over the surface of the water, droplets of it spinning and arcing around her, it was like she was calling out to him. He couldn't see her face well, but he could picture her carefree smile, hear her laugh echoing in his head, over and over again, the way her hair shone in the moon light, she looked like a goddess; unfortunately all good things had to come to an end, since she stopped, making her way to the opposite bank to dress.

That night she was all he could see when he closed his eyes; hell, she was all he could see period. He lay in his bed thinking of all the times they had together, protecting her, the times she healed him, the way her hands had touched him, all the times they had insulted Naruto, he had to admit she was one of the few people to get him to laugh even it was just a chuckle. She cared about him when he thought no one did. She loved him when he thought he had no one, but he was too much of an idiot to see it. But now he knew it, no matter how many times he tried to deny it to himself, Naruto and theat wretched voice in his head, he knew it now…. He was in love with Sakura Haruno.

But there was something Sasuke wouldn't even admit to himself willingly, he was afraid, afraid it took him too long to see what was right in front of him. What if she moved on? What if she didn't feel the same way she did? What if it wasn't more than a school girl crush after all? He didn't want to think about it, but it was all that was on his mind as he sat with the other boys in the common room waiting on the girls to finish dressing.

The bane of his present existence was wearing a odd looking set of maroon robes, standing by the stairs fidgeting with his sleeve. Next to him Harry seem to be trying to assuring him of something, wearing similar bottle green robes. He was going with Hermione, asking her after realising that he'd probably not have a chance with Cho as she was a little preoccupied trying to bag a date with either Sasuke or Naruto.

Said dobe was on the couch wearing a dark blue slacks with an orange shirt and dark blue blazer. He had spent about fifteen minutes trying to brush his hair only to have it stick back up in its normal unruly spikes, he finally gave up saying it wasn't worth it, if Hinata wasn't here, there was no one to impress. He, like Sasuke, had gotten he fair share of ball invites from overly giggly girls but, like Sasuke, had turned them all down. He had told them that he must remain pure for his soon to be girlfriend.

Sasuke himself, was perched off on the arm of the couch Naruto was on. He was wearing black slacks, his blood red shirt far from tucked in, the first couple of buttons undone, under a black blazer. Kakashi had left him a note saying he thought it would match his eyes nicely. He had almost thrown away the note before he saw a small P.S scribbled at the bottom. After reading about three time he still couldn't understand what Kakashi had meant when he said he had bought him another eye matching present and to make sure to take care of it.

He shook the reinstated ANBU cryptic words out of his head as he heard two sets of heeled feet making their way down the steps. Sasuke looked up for what must have been the hundredth time tonight, though this time he was not disappointed by some other useless girl hurrying across the room to their date, some trying to throw him flirtatious looks at both him and the blonde to his left.

Hermione made it to the bottom first, she had donned an blue strapless dress that fell to her knees at the front but extended to her calves at the back. Her normally bushy hair was in some sort of elaborate twist at the back of her head. She looked nice he had to admit but it wasn't her that he was staring at. Behind a suddenly smug looking Hermione, was the goddess that had taken over his very soul.

There she stood, even more breath taking than he could have ever imagined. She wore a thin strap red dress covered in an intricately designed black lace (He now knew what Kakashi meant). It fit close until it got to a solid black band a bit under her breasts, before falling to her mid thigh. On her feet were a shiny new pair of black boots, laced up through small sliver buckles up until her knees. Her hair was down as usual but the ends were slightly curled at the end, her bangs framing her beautiful heart shaped face. Her eyes where rimmed in some black cosmetic, he didn't know or care about, though the effect it had on her already stunning eyes was mesmerizing, almost mesmerizing as the radiant smile that hung on her glossed lips.

If Sasuke was another person, his mouth would probably be on the ground, while drooling like and idiot, but he wasn't, but he was staring, he knew he couldn't take his eyes off of her even if he tried.

"Wow! Sakura-Chan you look amazing!" Naruto screamed from next to him.

Said girls smile widened as she made her way past Hermione and Harry who were still by the stairs, and past her supposed 'date' to plop herself on the couch between her two team mates.

"Hehe, who knew Kaka-sensei had taste, just look at my two boys, handsome as ever!" she giggled. She had long since given up figuring out Sasuke, though the looks he'd send her made shivers run up and down her spine, she would ignore it and focus on having fun tonight. Just her and her boys.

"Well we should go down now, it started about a half an hour ago" a voice said making her look up.

_Crap I forgot I was supposed to be going with Ron...just great.._

The red head who had spoken, was standing in front of the Konoha trio, looking slightly disappointed that he had been bypassed but somewhat determined never the less.

"Yea," Hermione stated passing Ron and grabbing Sakuras wrist " lets go!" and with that she dragged her out of the room.

---------------------------

"Hermione what the hell! Why are we walking so fast!"

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to make sure the boys didn't hear us." she said smiling at the pink hair girl.

Sakura gave her a confused look, but she just laughed as they stopped in front of the hall doors.

"Sasuke was staring at you" she sang giggling slightly at her friends disbelieving look.

"I'm serious, I saw the way his faced changed when you came down those steps, he likes you I just know it"

"Yea, whatever.."

"Hey whatcha talkin' bout!" Naruto said popping up between them causing the two girls to laugh.

"Hn. Lets get this over with" Sasuke said walking passed them to open the doors.

Sakura just stood there looking after him for a while, he really was handsome, and the colour red really did suit him. She could just make out the beginning of his chiselled chest through his semi opened shirt, the same one she had touched so many times to heal him, but just wished she could touch again. She blushed at the thought but forced herself to stop as she saw Ron approach her, so he didn't get there wrong idea.

"L-lets go" he told her holding out his hand trying his best not to let his nervousness show. She smiled at him slightly and walked in front of Hermione and Harry, silently wishing it was Sasukes hand she was holding.

-----------------------------------

It wasn't that bad.

They had spent most of time sitting at the table talking as usual, and he managed to get the seat on the other side of Sakura. The evening it self was loud annoying and boring, but not as bad as he though it would be, well up until now. Now things had gone from acceptable to horrible in less than thirty seconds. All because, now, that red headed oaf was out the dancing with his Sakura, with one of his slimly hands on his Sakuras waist. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit..

' _Then do something about it..'_

_What can I do, she out there dancing with that.._

'_All you need to do… Is take what's yours..'_

_You know.. That not a bad idea…_

'_Well you really should listen to me more often..'_

_Don't push it.._

'_Fine fine! now go!'_

_------------------------------------_

She liked Ron, she really did, just not the way he obviously liked her. He was nice, funny though just a bit stupid, he wasn't bad looking, in fact he was cute, not really cute but cute. The evening was going well enough, but then he had summed up the courage to ask her to dance, and she agreed, it was a fast song and she didn't mind, she actually thought it'd be fun but soon after they made to the floor the song had changed, and they were now playing Every Heart by Boa. She was surprised at first when she heard the Japanese music sound through the hall, but figured Dumbledore was trying to make them feel at home.

_Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara _

_Every heart sunao ni nareru darou _

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara _

_Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou _

She loved the song but it reminded her a lot of Sasuke, and how wrong it felt here in Rons arms instead of his.

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita tooi hoshi inotteta _

Who was she kidding, Sasuke would never dance with her so she might as well enjoy what she had.

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru _

"May I cut in" a voice cut its way through Sakura train of thought, looking up she swore her heart, that had now taken up residence in her throat, had stopped.

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara _

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru _

With out waiting for an answer Sasuke grabbed a still stunned Sakura, sliding his hands around her waist pulling her close, before sending a glare to the equally stunned Ron who shuddered and backed away.

_Donna egao ni deaetara _

_Every heart yume ni fumi daseruno _

_Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni _

_Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru _

"S-Sasuke" she said looking up at him unsurely

"Hn" he smirked at her tightening his grip slightly, causing Sakura to blush.

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga _

_Yasuraka ni nareru you ni ga _

She decided best to just go with it, she didn't understand it, but Sasuke was holding her so everything was alright. Shyly she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rest her head against his firm chest, almost jumping in surprise when she felt his head rest gently atop hers.

_Meguru meguro toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru _

_Toki ni warai shugo shi naite _

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzuketeyuku _

Sasukes heart was beating a mile a minute, he was sure from her position on his chest she could hear it. The literal girl of his dreams was now in his arms, he loved the way she seem to just fit into his body, like they were made for each other.

_Osani kioku no katasumi ni _

_Atatakana basho ga aru so sweet _

_Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa _

_Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine _

Sasuke didn't know what made him do it but it was like his body was moving on his own accord.

'_Your gonna thank me for this later kid'_

He pulled back a bit causing Sakura to look up at him curiously. Taking a hand from her waist, he tucked a strand of her pink locks behind her ear, and cupped her cheek.

"S-Sasuke, wha-"

But she was cut off as Sasuke brushed his lips against hers, suddenly he was returned to proper use of his body and pulled back to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide with shock, bur seeing his questioning look she smiled at him. A beautiful stunning smile that threatened to knock him off his already slightly wobbling feet.

Taking it as consent, he dipped his head to capture her lips once more, tightening his hold on her.

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru _

_Tsuyouku tsuyoku narit ai kara _

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru _

Over on the other side of the room four sets of eyes watched on, one was smug, two seemed amused, while the other one disappointed.

"I knew he liked her I just knew it" Hermione said triumphantly leaning into Harry slightly, who was staring at the couple and chuckling.

"Hey don't worry about it" Naruto told a mopping Ron. "I've known those two idiots since we were 12 it was bound to happen."

"Yea I guess your right,.." he said still slightly dejected.

_Meguru meguro toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru _

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite _

_Kuou mo mata arukitsuzuketeyuku _

The song was just about over when they broke apart, as another faster Japanese song, Sakura recognised as Gokigendaze by Nami Tamaki, started up. They didn't care though, they just stood there still in the others arms staring deep into each others eyes.

"Sasuke? Why d-did you ..um you know?"

"Hn…" he said averting his eyes slightly.

"Sasuke..?"

"It's because…. well… I"

Sasuke was stuttering, the world must be coming to an end. Though she couldn't contemplate it anymore, because at the precise moment he was about to open his mouth again, they both got a heavy shiver down their spines…. And it wasn't the good kind.

* * *

And thats a rap, not as good as it was in my head, but i like it. Sasusaku moment!! thanks to evey one who read! now REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9: the shock under the moonlight

Ello this is not a very long chap, cuase either it stopped here or it went on really long and i woulnt have updated for a good long while cause we have mock exams coming up and i just have no time... sob o well wish me luck

Disclaimer: For the love of my almost empty bank account... i own nothing but this crappy plot

* * *

Last Time

..because at the precise moment he was about to open his mouth again, they both got a heavy shiver down their spines…. And it wasn't the good kind.

-----------------

Naruto was having a very animated conversation with Hermione about just how obvious it was that his two best friends were going to get together when he abruptly stopped.

"Naruto?" Hermione asked looking mildly concerned at his suddenly serious face.

Ignoring her he looked over too where Sasuke and Sakura were. Both of them still in each others arms but seemingly frozen in place, eyes wide. They nodded to each other then turned to face him across the room. With a quick understanding glance he turned to his companions who were still staring at him oddly.

"He he, I uuuhh gotta use the rest room… ill be right back" and with that he ran out after his teammates who were already tearing down the hall, though at civilian speed in case any one was watching.

" Something up" Harry told them staring in the direction Naruto had just disappeared.

"Yea, Sakura and Sasuke are gone too" Hermione stated scanning the dance floor. "Maybe we should follow them?"

"How? they'd see us" Ron put in

"Not necessarily" Harry said reaching into his pocket pulling out his invisibility cloak. "Ever since that whole dementor incident anything could happen, so I've taken to walking around with it." he said grinning.

"Then what are we waiting on!" Ron exclaimed

--------------------------------

"Did you feel it too?" Naruto asked his friends once he caught up with them, they were running down the hall that lead to the front door and out to the grounds.

"Yea, and it feels like a lot of them too. Good grief why now of all times half the school is awake!" Sakura cried frustrated.

"What do you think they came for?"

"We're about find out dobe.."

They burst out onto the grounds, when Sakura had an idea.

"Flare your chakra lead them further out by the lake its far enough for people not to hear, and they're too occupied with the dance to be anywhere outside to see."

The other two nodded, taking off towards the lake.

--------------------------

"Where did they go?" Ron asked.

They had made it to the front door, following the direction they had seen Naruto disappear through, but standing there now looking on to the vast amount of grounds in front of them, they had no clue where they should look first.

"That's impossible no one can run that fast" Hermione said resting her hand on her knees already winded from the short distance.

Harry, who hadn't said a word, was scanning the grounds. Something in the back of his mind told them they were out here, impossible as it was, and he was going to find them. Through the light of the full moon that hung above he was almost sure he saw a pink and sliver blur somewhere down by the lake. Trusting his instincts he turned to his to two friends.

"Lets try out there"

-------------------------------

"Sakura, behin-!" Sasuke shouted

"Yea I got it!" she cut him off

Shifting her weight on her feet she spun low on the ground, successfully tripping the nin in front her with a long solid metal staff about twice her height and weight, thrusting it backwards she managed to catch the one behind her in the stomach. Pumping some more chakra to her arms she twisted the staff, ninja and all, above her head slamming him into the one she had tripped earlier. The satisfying crunch of their necks alerting her that they were in fact dead.

Once they made it outside they had taken off to the lake at their normal pace, half way there they had found 40 or so ninja emerging from the Forbidden forest but managed to bring the fight over to the far side of the lake, Narutos Kage Bunshins constantly circling, making sure none were able to escape up to the school.

She chanced a glance at her companions, Sasuke was cutting through them at a reasonably stable rate, she saw him reach behind him to grab one, slamming him into his waiting kantana. Naruto wasn't too far off, he seemed to be sending a Rasengan into some ones heart. Both seemed to be having the time of their lives, she didn't blame them; it seemed so long ago that they'd been able to have a good fight, and damn she missed it. She let out a laugh and charged toward her new target.

----------------------------------

The wizards couldn't believe what they were seeing. They had run down the grounds until the reached the shrub near the lake, the scene before them had frozen them in their tracks, invisibility cloak dropping from their shoulders, but they didn't seem to notice.

Across the lake, illuminated by moonlight, the three people they had spent the past couple of months with were locked in a heated battle against at least fifteen people, bodies littering the ground around them.

"Bloody hell.." was all Ron could say as he watched on.

It wasn't only the fact the Sasuke Sakura and Naruto were across from them fighting a entire horde of people they'd never seen before and winning, what made it worse was how there were doing it. There was no wand use in this battle, no, this looked like a battle of brute force.

They could barely see Sasuke as he moved around with speed that definitely was not human, a slim sword in his hand as he seemed to be just ruthlessly slashing his opponents to bits. They watched on with awe as he seem to disappear from right in front of one only to reappear behind him effectively catching him in head lock before thrusting his sword straight through his back until it reappeared through his front, causing Hermione to cringe and cover her mouth.

Close to where he was, Harry could see Sakura with what looked like a huge metal pole, twirling it around her like it was as light as a twig. She swung it at a man as he tried to jump her from the side. Harrys jaw dropped to the ground as he saw the man fly up into the air, while Sakura, using the momentum of the throw, slammed the pole vertically into the earth catapulting herself into the air as well where she slammed her leg into him sending him to the earth with a resounding thud, before landing on top of the still vertical pole gracefully.

Naruto was not too far from where the poor man landed. Correction Narutos. Ron rubbed his eyes making sure he was seeing correctly. There, across the lake were about four different blondes, two were fighting off four men with their fists. Near to them another Naruto was holding a man from the back while the last was running toward him some sort of blue sphere in his hand.

----------------------------------------

Sakura flipped off the top of her staff, taking two senbon from her boot and launching them at the nin that was attempting to 'sneak up' on Sasuke. Lifting her staff from the ground she slung it over her shoulders propping her arms around it, watching Sasuke stab the his last opponent through his throat.

"Well that was fun," she said smiling at him.

He removed his kantana from the corpse swinging it down with force, cleaning the blood off it, before answering her with a smirk and his customary 'Hn'

She saw him look at her then raise his eyebrow in the direction of her choice of weaponry.

"What? I actually like this dress that Kaka-sensei bought me, I wasn't planning on getting any blood on it" she stated pouting slightly, as she took his sword sealing both their weapons back into the stroll she normally kept strapped on her thigh.

Sasuke just smirked at her, she really was cute when she did that, but now was not the time for such thoughts.

"I hope the dobe remembered it was his turn to leave a hostage.." he said staring out at the dead bodies littering the ground

"Teme! I'm not that dumb you know"

They both turned to see Naruto approaching them grinning from ear to ear, holding onto a fairly beat up looking man. He was wearing a black cloak like the rest, over black pants and netted shirt. He black hair was unruly and frazzled while he had a long bleeding gash on his face.

Sakura smirked _Time to get to work_

But before she could open her mouth to interrogate the man before her, a poof was heard behind them.

"Hey guys look what we found"

Turning around, Sakuras eyes widened while Sasukes narrowed and Narutos jaw fell slack.

------------------------

They should run, they really should. But what if they were seen? What if stayed there and were caught anyway? Harry didn't know what to do, hell he didn't know what to believe anymore. Who were these people? What were they doing here? Why were those three fighting them? HOW were those three fighting them. And most importantly were they really the Sasuke Sakura and Naruto they came to know and trust over the past term? One thing was for sure Dumbledore needed to know about this.

Just as Harry had made up his mind to make a run for it and pray they wouldn't be noticed, he felt himself being slammed against a near by tree. Groaning he looked up only to be meet with frighteningly familiar blue eyes.

"Ne, ne! what do we have here" Naruto said, his voice harder than Harry was used to.

He was lifted off the tree by his shirt, catching a brief glimpse of his friends being held by two other Narutos before

POOF

Some how they had ended up on the other side of the lake now facing the objects of his present fear. He could see bodies of the men they fought, clearly dead, littered all over the ground, blood staining the earth every now and then.

"Hey guys look what we found"

Harry felt his spine shiver as the three in front him seem to turn in slow motion to face him. Their reaction however was not one he was expecting. There were many different expressions he could have pictured to go with this scenario but shock wasn't one off them. Their three 'friends' stood their surprise evident on their faces (well as surprised as Harry ever thought Sasuke could get) but the expression soon melted into a blank emotionless stare. To his right he could hear Rons heavy breathing, while to his left Hermione was whimpering slightly.

The Naruto in front of them then nodded to the ones holding them, and soon he felt something cool and sharp press against his throat, and Herminones whimpering got louder.

"S-Sakura?!" she cried out, but if the girl in front of her heard her she made no indication of it.

She walked forward, her normally soft sparkling emerald eyes were hard and cold as she glared at them, a glare Harry was finding a lot more menacing than Snape could ever dream of achieving.

Walking around them she stopped at Hermione staring dead into her eyes

"What did you drag me off to tell me right before the dance started?"

Her voice was as cold as her eyes, and held a menacing tone he never thought capable of the pink haired girl. But he didn't get it, why the hell would she be asking that now, but Hermione seemed to understand as she seem to calm down a bit.

"I wanted to tell you I saw Sasuke staring at you" she said with as much confidence as she could muster. Sakura gazed at her for a few seconds longer before nodding. As she did, the Naruto holding Hermione disappeared in a poof of smoke, as she dropped to the ground.

Circling them again she stopped at Ron

"Who provoked you to asking me to the dance? Dean, Seamus, or your brothers?"

"I-I-it, w-wasn't any o-of them, I-it was, M-Malfoy" he stuttered his breaths still laboured, again she nodded and that particular Naruto disappeared.

Finally she turned her blank features to him.

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

Harry racked his brain trying to recall the menu for the morning, as he stared back at her.

"Trout eggs and toast" he said finally and soon the cold pressure on his neck disappeared along with the presence behind him, as the Naruto left broke into a grin and Sakura sighed, her eyes softening.

"Sorry about that, you cant be too careful these days, had to make sure you were who you looked like."

Harry was about to ask them what the hell was going on here when Sakura cut him off.

"I know you probably confused right no-"

"Damn right we're confused " Ron interrupted her rather loudly.

Whatever little confidence he had mustered up for that declaration disappeared in a instant as Sasuke shot him a glare, causing him to step back, stumbling before falling over on his rear.

Sakura sighed but continued as though there had been no interruption.

"But we'll have to talk about this later when we get back inside, Hermione looks like she going into shock" she said glancing over to the still pale and panting girl on the ground near to them.

"And all of you look like bit queasy, so just rest a bit" she told him kindly smiling that oh so familiar Sakura smile, but then her eyes hardened as she turned back towards the stranger in Narutos grasp that Harry only just noticed.

"Besides, we have business to attend to.."

* * *

and thats all folks... i dont know when ill be able to update again before easter vacation but ill try... anywho Review!! please?


	10. Chapter 10: the realization

Ello ppls, im really sorry for the late update, but well alot of crap been going on recently, first off my mom died the day after i posted my last update, and even though i didnt see her much because she lived and worked in another island, she was still my bestfriend... then when i came back from Grenada from the funeral my dad didnt pay the internet bill again so that was down, then when i paid it, they had upgraded the network so i had to go really far to get my box replaced...

so lemme stop boring u with my unimportant life.. i honestly wasnt getting my ideas on paper well for this chapter, so it is seriously the worst yet, i may edit it later.. excuse grammer errors dont feel like reading this over now.

Discliamer: i own nothing.. seriously

* * *

Last time:

…..smiling that oh so familiar Sakura smile, but then her eyes hardened as she turned back towards the stranger in Narutos grasp that Harry only just noticed.

"Besides, we have business to attend to"

-------------------------

He could see the spark in her eyes when she turned and walked towards their captive. A spark that would, on normal occasions, amuse him, but unfortunately for them all, now was not the time for a slow painful torture session. They couldn't afford to traumatize their charges anymore, before they could properly explain their purpose..

"Sakura, you and Naruto go collect the bodies for disposal, ill handle him"

Sakuras face went from intent glare to full out pout mode in less than a second.

"But Saassuke you did it last time" she whined. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the look she gave him, the way her eyes glassed over and how she would push out that full bottom lip of hers ever so slightly….. He pulled himself from his thoughts and steeled his resolve. It was always hard to resist that face, even before he admitted to himself that he liked her, and she knew it.

"We need this done as quickly as possible" he said nodding to the wizards, who were currently staring at them, fear evident in each one of their overly pale faces.

Sakura seemed to catch on to what he was saying but huffed never the less, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan, you can do the next two ok? Isn't that right teme?

"Hn"

"Really?! Fine you gotta deal" with that said she grabbed Narutos hand, dragging him off.

Sasuke sighed, turning back to their captive he activated his mangekyou sharingan.

He had obtained it by pure accident about a year and a half after he left Konoha, half a year after destroying most of the sound base and abandoning Orochimaru. Stumbling across Naruto, who was on his way back from a mission, in the land of the grass while looking for his brother, had resulted in one of their more intense battles. Sasuke had retreated after one final blow from his lightening blade rendered his former blonde best friend unconscious, but alive. Around three days later the mangekyou sharingan had appeared in his eyes, but at the time he didn't understand why, he was quite sure he had left Naruto alive. It was only when he returned about a half a year later did he find out from Sakura the exact reason… When they found Naruto a day later he was in critical condition, but, he was healable. His body, however, was rejecting all forms of chakra or medication, simply put; after another failed attempt to bring Sasuke back Naruto didn't have much will to live. It carried on for two days before Narutos life energy did finally drain completely and he died.

At the time Sakura become a bit to distraught to finish the story so he had turned to the dope to explain how exactly he was still standing in front of him.

It turns out the Kyubi wasn't in favour of its container dieing. All the while Naruto was alive, his body was subconsciously fighting the foxes regenerating chakra, but the minute Naruto died there was a short space of time where the Kyubi pumped every spare ounce of its chakra into his body, in effect, bringing him back to life. He, unfortunately for him, had misjudged the exact amount of chakra Narutos body could hold and ended up giving him the majority of its chakra thus causing it to become completely dormant within Naruto subconscious.

When he had finished explaining it to Sasuke, said boy had no idea what to say or how to feel. He honestly didn't know what he would have done if Naruto had in fact died; though he'd never admit that aloud.

It was around then the eye pains began. As he found out by his now deceased brother, use of the mangekyou sharingan can hinder ones normal eyes sight and eventually make one blind, but he said nothing about it, figuring it was his own form of punishment for what he did to obtain such a power, accident or not. So it continued on like this for about a month before the pain got so intense one day after training, that it almost knocked him unconscious. He can still remember the look on his team mates faces when he told them he was slowly going blind.

Kakashi, of course, had already figured it out before hand, but being there was nothing he could do about it he chose to say nothing. Naruto on the other hand was completely shocked. He stood unmoving mouth agape eyes wide for a whole minute before starting a long rant, speaking so quickly up to this day the only words Sasuke made out of it were "bastard" "cure" and "Hokage"…. And Sakura….. Sakura had looked close to tears. She simply stood there for a couple of minutes staring at him with large watery eyes before running off saying she had work to do. He didn't see her again for some time, and it bothered him though he had no idea why. When he brought up her absence during training once, all Kakashi told him was that she was excused because of some hospital work she had to do, and at the time, Sasuke figured he could understand that.

A month later he decided it was time to see for himself what was going on, so he made his way to Sakuras house after he couldn't find her at the hospital, only to realize it completely uninhabited. And there is where he actually started worrying, but shrugged it off saying she was probably on a mission and that he shouldn't care anyway.

It was a month after that when he finally did see her. He was sitting with the dobe at the ramen stall when he was told he was needed urgently at the hospital. Upon his arrival he was greeted with a seemingly very smug and happy Sakura claiming she had a surprise for him. As it turns out she had spent the last two months researching his sharingan, and had found that with some concoction of herbs, that are found only in the village of the clouds, she could regenerate the nerves that the excessive charka use was destroying. It was to be administered to his eyes 3 times a year when he came in for his physical.

As she dropped the liquid into his eyes he managed to get a good look at her. She had bags under her eyes and looked as though she had become thoroughly sleep deprived, her normally soft silky hair had lost its shine and looked slightly tangled, He figured he'd have to repay her somehow for what she went through for him, because, …..well…

Uchihas just don't owe people favours…

----------------------------------

Harry didn't know what to feel as he watch Sakura literally _throw_ the bodies of people that they _killed _into a pile while _three_ different Narutos dragged the ones she missed.

He was confused. Why were these people here? What did they want? And why were they fighting?

He was amazed. How could those three do all those things, move so fast… be so strong… KILL all these people and act so calmly like they did it everyday?

He was angry. They trusted them with every thing. Everything about Voldemort, the Order, Sirius.. While they obviously were hiding things from them.

He was scared. The three of them obviously weren't afraid to kill and now that Harry and the others saw them, who knows what they could and would do to them.

And finally he was hopeful. They weren't dead yet. And the way Sakura spoke to them, he could still here the softness and concern in her voice when she said they looked like they needed rest. There was still a chance that the people they had gotten to know for the past two months were still there.

He turned away from the ever increasing pile of bodies back to Sasuke. Earlier it had looked like they were arguing over who would question the prisoner and apparently he had won. His side was to them, and Harry noticed that he wasn't speaking, but staring intently at the man, he couldn't really see his eyes properly so he couldn't see the look he was giving but what ever it was it must have been pretty bad. Glancing at the man Harry realised he looked like a deer caught in head lights, eyes open to their fullest extent, mouth agape and twitching like he was trying to scream but couldn't get it out of his throat. The look actually frightened him.

" I bet you a bowl of ramen teme already has the information and is just entertaining himself" came a voice next to him.

Harry was sure he jumped about a foot into the air. Turning, he realised Naruto was perched on a rock next to a trembling Ron, while Sakura was bent over Hermione with a palm over her head a weird green glow emanating from it. He was about to scream at her, asking what she was doing, when he noticed the colour returning to Hermiones face and her breathing evening out.

"Yea most likely.." she answered him sighing and shaking her head " don't see why he gets to enjoy himself and I don't.." she muttered as an after thought

Naruto chuckled at her then turned back to the boy in question. "TEME! We're done, quit playing around"

Harry watched as Sasuke gave a curt nod, not taking his eyes from the man in front of him. About 5 seconds later the man slumped down backward falling to the ground. Harry shivered… he wasn't breathing anymore.

_B-but, h-how?!…… he didn't even touch him…o-or move!!_

"Hn, Sakura.." he said nodding to the now lifeless body

"Whatever" was the pink haired girls reply as she moved from Hermiones side. Walking past him she grabbed the body by the arm and _flung_ it into the pile over at the other side, like it was some kind of rag doll. Some where in the back ground he heard Ron whimper.

"U-um, how are you going to g-get rid o-of the t-those" Hermione spoke in a small voice coming to stand next to Harry who was silently wondering the same thing.

Naruto laughed and looked back at them "Burn 'em, of course."

---------------------------------------------------

"Ne Sakura-chan? shouldn't we wake her up now?"

"I guess. but she really does need the rest.. . Hey Sasuke did you send Kakashi a bird?"

"Hn"

They had migrated to a deserted class room on the other side of the school from the dance, so as not to be disturbed. Both Harry and Ron were standing as close to the door as possible, while Sakura had perched her self on a desk next to Sasuke who was leaning against a wall. Naruto was bent over a now unconscious Hermione who was stretched out on two tables before them. Apparently watching Sasuke spit fire from his mouth to burn a pile of dead bodies didn't really sit well with her already frantic heart, and neither did watching Naruto make a mini wind storm to keep the smell of burning flesh away from the school…. So when Sakura caused a small tidal wave to appear from the lake to wash the blood stains from the grass, it probably pushed her off the edge since she fainted.

Sakura sighed and hopped off her seat, placing a palm over the unconscious girls forehead she pumped some soothing chakra first, to relax her body before sending a short quick jolt to get the nerves in her brain to work on temporary over time forcing her to return to the world of the conscious.

Her eyes fluttered for a second before snapping open as she sprang up. She shifted her gaze around, slowly taking in everything, before slumping forward, her hands cradling her head.

"I wasn't dreaming was I?" she asked in a surprisingly steady voice

"Unfortunately, no, you weren't." Sakura said smiling softly at the bushy haired girl, who returned the gesture, albeit hesitantly.

" Well, I'm sure you have questions for us… lets hear um" she stated calmly, sitting on the what would be the teachers desk.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Ron beat him to it

"A-are y-you gonna kill u-us?" he asked shakily making Sakura look at him weirdly and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Haha! Nah…we won'… haha… well unless teme over there catches you flirting with Sakura-chan" he joked attempting to lighten the mood.

It worked pretty well since Sasuke moved from the wall in order to hit him over the head, causing Hermione to giggle and Harry to give a small chuckle. Ron however didn't look too happy with the statement especially since, when Sasuke settled himself again, he was leaning next to Sakura on the table she was sitting on, giving him a very pointed look. Sakura, who noticed, elbowed him in the ribs resulting in Sasuke glaring at her instead, to which she simply answered with the most innocent looking smile she could muster before turning back to the wizards.

"Well, anything else?"

Again Harry was about to open his mouth but it was Hermione who interrupted him this time.

"You aren't wizards are you?" she asked tentatively as though she was afraid to find out the answer.

"No, we're not"

There was a small silence in which the wizards tried to absorb this new information.

"Then… what are you?" Harry asked.

Sakura sighed and stood "Might as well get the introductions out of the way.."

With that said her body went ridged as she spoke with a tone of authority.

"ANBU operative Tiger of squad 0107, Haruno Sakura, Combat Medic, elite shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves."

With that said, Sasuke stood up properly from the desk his body falling into the same stance as Sakura.

"ANBU operative Wolf of squad 0107, Uchiha Sasuke, Sector 1 Assassin, elite shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves."

Finally Naruto rose from his chair next to Hermione, a large grin spread across his face.

"ANBU operative Fox of squad 0107, Uzumaki Naruto, Combat Specialist and Hokage in training, elite shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves"

As he finished all three foreigners relaxed, reverting back to their original positions.

Harry merely stood there looking confused while Ron looked a lot paler and seemed to be mouthing the word 'assassin' over and over again. Hermione, however, looked just about ready to pass out again.

"B-But I thought Shinobi only existed in folklore and legends" she said, her voice breathless

At this Sakura giggled

"Trust me before we were told we had to come here we thought wizards only existed in little children stories"

"But then how did you find out? Why are you here? What-"

"What are you guys talking about" Harry asked interrupting her rant, obviously still confused about what was going on "What's a Shinobi?"

Hermione turned to look at him, her expression a mix of excitement exasperation and fear.

"They're ninja Harry.."

-------------------------------------------------------

His entire world seem to freeze over.

"They're what?"

He heard the words come from his mouth but was only vaguely aware he was speaking them.

"Ninja" Sakura said calmly as though it was the easiest thing in the world to believe. Next to him he saw Ron back up until he came in contact with a wall.

"But ninja aren't real" Harry argued even though he knew it was useless. After what he had seen them do tonight, ninjas would be the only semi-logical answer.

"We're standing in front of you aren't we" Naruto stated offhandedly

"But if you didn't think wizard were real.." Hermione started again "How did you find out? Why are you even here? Does Dumbledore know what you are?"

"Well I guess its about time you knew the truth" Sakura told them "Right before your school term started, your head master travelled to our country for a meeting with the Hokage…. or the leader of the village" she added figuring to keep this explanation as simple as possible

"He offered to pay a great amount of money for a group of skilled Shinobi around our age to come stay at the school for about a year or possibly more."

"But why would he do that?" Ron asked, he seemed a little more comfortable now that he knew they were hired by Dumbledore.

"Isn't obvious Ron, for protection, with You-Know-Who's return and the Ministry not believing it its only obvious Dumbledore would seek alternate precautionary measures." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, before turning back to the other three. "So, I'm guessing that is why you were all placed in Gryffindor and had the exact same timetable as Harry"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned from next to her.

"Wait? What do you mean, if they're protecting the school why would they need to be in all in Gryffindor." Ron asked them. Harry had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer he got.

"Don't you get it, they're here to protect Harry..."

------------------------------

"How dare he do that! What the hell does he think I am, a baby!"

Sasuke was sure the head strong teenager in front of him wouldn't appreciate someone going through the trouble of hiring some one to protect him. So when Harry lost it.. he was surprised. In a way he kind of knew how he felt, as he watched him pace the room fuming. He would think that that person thought him weak and helpless, unable to protect himself. That feeling would lead to resentment, and inner doubt. It was not a good feeling to have, and Sasuke was sure if he was put in the same position 3 years ago he would have thought the same way, but now he knew better, there were some things in life that you just couldn't handle your self.

With that thought he absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Sakuras waist, his hand coming to rest at her hip. He didn't notice what he had done until he felt her tense a bit in surprise before relaxing again and leaning into him slightly, but decided against moving his hand, it actually was quite comfortable.

"Harry calm down, Dumbledore is just looking out for you, you cant blame him for caring" Hermione told him trying her hardest to calm the fuming boy

"Yea mate 'Miones right chill out a bit"

"Leave him alone.."

Every one turned to the person that had interrupted, only to be greeted with a surprisingly pissed looking Naruto.

"What?" Hermione asked him

"I said.. Leave him alone….he's right.. I mean.. who is he to appreciate someone spending probably thousands of dollars, to hire the best protection available for him. I mean heck, they're not even related, so he was never obligated to do it… who is he to care why they did it"

The words stung at Harry just as badly as the venom behind them.

"Because obviously, he doesn't need it, so what he is barely passing most of his classes, because we all know he is strong enough to fight off a entire horde of dark wizards, not to mention the greatest evil known to this country since before he was even born. And he defiantly didn't need us to get rid of the group of ninja that were just waiting to break into the school for whatever reason……"

At that point all three wizards froze; they had almost forgotten about them.

"So what if he hasn't had any proper training as yet, some one as great as him doesn't need to train to become strong, same way he doesn't need anyone to look out for him, because heaven knows there are no other people in the world longing for someone to even give a damn about them…"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him, they could understand why he was so annoyed. Naruto had to grown up on his own, in a village where no one cared about him, where he had to train hard to become strong just to get a bit of respect. And here was this boy, with some one willing to go so far out of their way for him, and he was complaining.

Ron and Hermione were looking between Naruto and the now very silent Harry. In the short time they knew him they had never heard the blonde sound so vexed yet, in fact he was always so happy and cheerful, so it was very odd to look at him now sitting there arms folded while leaning back in the chair, no trace of a smile on his face, eyes focused on the green eyed boy in front of him.

Harry felt cold…. was he really that selfish? Dumbledore didn't have to do all of that for, but he did it anyway. Why, because he cared about him, and what was he, Harry, doing about it. Acting like and ungrateful prick and complaining... The answer was yes: he was being selfish, and to make it worse he was doing it in front of the very people who had literally risked their lives to protect him, and this school.

"I'm sorry.." he muttered after a minute of tense silence

"Excuse me, what?" Naruto asked sitting up in his chair and cupping his hand to his ear "Didn't quite catch that"

"I said I'm sorry!" Harry shouted his cheeks tinted pink.

"Ahh, that's better" Naruto grinned causing Hermione giggle and Sakura to smile at him. He never was one to stay mad.

"Hey, um, if ya don't mind me asking what were those guys here for anyway?" Ron asked

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to face Sasuke, who shook his head,

"We wait on Kakashi, I don't repeat myself"

"Hey teme what did you say?"

"Shut it dobe"

"Aww man, you were supposed to repeat yourself.."

"Dobe?"

"Yes teme?"

"You're an idiot.."

"Than- HEY!"

Sakura was glad the mood had become light again

---------------------------------

"Hey didn't you say before that this Kakashi person was your old teacher?" Hermione asked curiously as they sat waiting

"Yea, teme sent him a message before we came in here, and that was about and hour ago, so he should be here soon."

"Oh, what's he like?" She asked, as Harry and Ron both sat up to pay attention as well. They were all curious about him, figuring he was probably a very calm, wise, knowledgeable man like those old sensei that would show on muggle TV.

"Well what to say a about Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked a loud.

"Well he's an exceptionally talented ninja and a very good teacher… lets see.."

".. a pervert.." Naruto added smartly

"Yes he's a very big pervert, he's always late, is annoyingly cryptic, is stingy when its his turn to treat us to ramen… skips out on the house work…."

"Sakura I'm hurt by these foul words you speak of me.."

Harry Ron and Hermione jumped before looking around for the voice that spoke. Seeing no one they turned back to the others a look of confusion on their faces.

"The truth hurts Kaka-sensei" she deadpanned. Seeing the wizards confused faces she pointed upwards. Following her finger, their eyes widened at the sight of man hanging upside down, standing on the ceiling.

"Hmmmm…" he said before disappearing, only to materialize on the ground in front of the table Sasuke and Sakura were on.

"What do we have here!" he stated dramatically pointing at Sasukes hand that was still around Sakuras waist "and when exactly were you planning on telling me this? Huh? …. My little Sasu-chan is finally growing hormones! Oh what a joyous occasion, one thought I'd never live to see!"

Sakura blushed while Sasuke merely glared at his sensei, though his hand remained unmoving.

"This will make shopping for you all so much more interesting, how bout some hand cuffs next Christmas?"

"Kakashi…" Sasuke warned as Naruto started laughing.

Hermiones jaw was slack. This was their sensei? But he seemed so young. He look at most around mid-twenties. And the way he was talking to them seemed so … normal… but something about him, she didn't know what it was, carried and air of authority, as if he was a man to be feared. She continued to stare at him and blushed as she noticed his appearance. Here wore black cargo pants with fitted black shirt, through which she could see the outline of what like very well developed muscles. On his face he wore a dark blue mask that covered from his nose all the way down his face and neck, which gave him this air of mystery along with the black bandages wrapped around his left eye and his sliver hair seem to defy gravity as it stuck out to a side. He defiantly wasn't what she was expecting, but who says that was a bad thing.

The three wizards watched as he turned to face them, all air of amusement now gone leaving one of pure power in its wake.

"So I'm judging from the fact that they are here that they know?" he said is voice hard and serious now.

"Hn" was all he got in reply but he seemed to understand since he gave a quick nod.

"Alright, your bird told me the school was attack.. Report"

"Tonight during the Halloween ball, we felt the presence of a great number of shinobi, upon further investigated it was confirmed that there were approximately 40 or so ninja, of whose village affiliation could not be identified, approaching the castle at a steady rate. Battle was initiated and one prisoner was left for questioning." Sakura stated in a business like manner

"Bodies and evidence?"

"Disposed of" she confirmed

"Interrogator?"

"Sasuke"

At this Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow

"Wasn't it your turn?" he asked her

"Don't remind me.."

He shrugged but turned to Sasuke never the less

"Report"

"Prisoner claimed not to know the exact name or location of the person they worked for, upon further…persuasion its was found that only a man known as "the commander" is aloud to see the leader, and acts as mediator between him and the soldiers, who are all rogue and missing nin from across Japan. He stated that the leader is rumoured to have joined forces with Voldemort in order to locate something that is said to be able to give him a vast amounts of power, in return he has promised Voldemort his services in take over the ministry and half of whatever it is he is looking for. They were sent here tonight in order to retrieve a map, he didn't know what the map is for, but most of them were to attack the hall and serve as a distraction while five searched for it." Sasuke told them in his usual monotone.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, so there was a second evil organisation out there, made up of a band of ninja, and not only have they joined along with Voldemort but they were on the hunt to find something that would make them even more powerful, and a stronger Voldemort was not something Harry wanted to think about.

Kakashi sighed "This commander person must have been the one I saw enter Voldemorts base two days ago…." he stopped placing his hand on his chin in thought before sighing again

"Well at least now we have a slightly better idea of exactly what we're up against. With this sort of alliance and the amount of ninjas they seem to have at their disposal, we need to figure out where this map is what it is exactly they are looking for and make sure they do not get it."

"But exactly how are you going to do that?" Hermione asked slowly

Kakashi turned his visible eye to her, regarding her for a second before answering

"I don't know.. I really don know.."

A few minutes passed before a voice interrupted the silence that hung amongst them.

"Maybe I can help with that…."

* * *

and thats a wrap, so how many of you can tell me who said that line? ill give you a hint: they have been in just about every chapter expect chapters 1, 3 and 9


	11. the great division

Well this is E-sparks friend uploading for her, her computer crashed so that is why she hasn't updated in a while, she said she is really sorry and will try really hard to get something up sometime soon.

"Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, heck i don't even own a computer."

* * *

Last Time: 

"But exactly how are you going to do that?" Hermione asked slowly

Kakashi turned his visible eye to her, regarding her for a second before answering

"I don't know.. I really don know.."

A few minutes passed before a voice interrupted the silence that hung amongst them.

"Maybe I can help with that…."

* * *

Sakuras body went numb as both Kakashi and Naruto jumped into defensive positions in front of the now huddled wizards.

_What the.. But .. How can they .._

"Sakura! Sasuke! What are you doing.." Kakashi hissed at them, confused as to their lack of reaction to a possible threat. His call, although breaking her from her incoherent mental babble, drew something else to her attention.

_Sasuke?_

Looking over to the boy in question, she noticed his face continued to hold its normal look of apathy, however his eyes spoke different words. Narrowed down to slits, she could see a very similar degree of shock to what she was feeling at the moment.

_But… that means… that voice… he's heard it as well, wha-_

But again her thought process was interrupted, though this time by the very thing that caused her minds confusion.

"I'm so very glad you two realized it was me, I was afraid you might not recognise me outside of the confines of your thoughts." the voice said rather cheerfully.

"You know this person?"

She vaguely heard the question as it left Kakashis lips, a question that, however, was left unanswered.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask, as she tired to calm her heart, and channel her reasoning,

"A name love, is just a name, if truth be told I've been called quite a few things over the many years of my life, not all of which have been exceedingly pleasing to me but… that's life. Now please, I am in no.. hmm, what would be the best word to express this matter.. Condition?... Hmm I suppose that'll do…I am in no condition to fight you right now, so if you would kindly inform your friends to stand down, the both of you should be well aware by now that I mean you no harm."

Sakura chanced a quick look over to Sasuke who was staring at her from the corner of his eyes, in the split second that their eyes had made contact they had come upon an agreement. Looking over to Kakashi, Sakura nodded, signalling him drop his stance. He stared at her intently for about a minute before sighing and standing, Naruto following his lead, though not shifting their positions from in front their rather pale wards.

"You said you could help us. How? Also I'd like an explanation as to how and why you have been in mine and apparently Sakuras heads for the past couple of months." Sasuke spoke bluntly, vaguely wondering why the voice chose to speak in English now unlike their mental conversations, he figured it had to do with the wizards behind them, what ever this voice had to say it some how involved them as well.

"To your second question, I have the ability to transfer myself into a persons thoughts at will.. Its quite a convenient talent I must say" it said as it chuckled slightly. "I've been keeping tabs on the two of you since I found you that day in Daigon Alley, and I must say it has been fun…but moving a way from less relevant topics.."

Naruto was extremely confused, here he was standing in a deserted classroom, where a mysterious female voice was saying that she had been watching over his two best friends, for the past two months. Figuring it best to keep quite for now, he tightened the grip he had on his kunai but did nothing more, he would wait.

"As for why I have been doing this and how I can help you… have any of you ever heard of the legend of the great division?"

A thoughtful silence descended in the room, before a small squeak was heard from behind them, turning, six sets of eyes came into contact with a shivering yet determined looking Hermione.

"Ummm, I saw it in an old urban legend book, it said that it was the story of how two worlds were separated, but the rest of the book was missing so I, umm, never got the details." she said softly fidgeting with her hands.

"Yup that sounds just about accurate, …. To an extent… I figured you would have heard about it, you're a smart girl from what I've seen." the voice answered causing Hermione to regain a little of her natural colour and smile slightly.

"And what exactly does this legend have to do with us now?" Kakashi questioned, his normal bored voice not betraying any of his present underlying curiosity.

"Unfortunately or fortunately, you shall be the judge, it has everything to do with you. Now relax, I have a rather long tale for you, and I assure you… I don't bite" she laughed a bit at her own joke, though, Sakura thought, it didn't seem like she was enjoying it.

Ninja and wizard alike glanced around at each other, a silent question flowing between them. Oddly enough, it was Sasuke who made the first move, resuming his position leaning on the teachers desk.

"Hn" was the only explanation he gave to his comrades, but it was enough for them to understand. Naruto nodded for the wizards to take the row of seats along the far wall taking a seat on the desk behind Hermione as Sakura took her place next to Sasuke on the desk while Kakashi leaned on the wall between Harry and Ron.

"Thank you. You are a lot more cooperative than I could have hoped, though I can't honestly say I hoped for anything, but again moving on from less relevant topics." the voice sighed but continued.

"As Hermione rightly said the legend basically describes how two groups of people came to live separately from each other, but the writers of these Urban legend books probably didn't know the story in its entirety. Centuries ago both ninja and wizards coexisted.".

"What!" Naruto exclaimed, his face a portrait of pure shock.

Kakashis single visible eyebrow was now nestled in the line of his sliver hair, while Sasukes expression was his exact replica. Sakuras jaw had slackened slightly while Harry and Ron looked akin to two deer caught in head lights.

"T-That's imp-

"Impossible?" she interrupted Hermione. "Its very possible, and it happened. I'm afraid I can not go in to detail about origins because I myself wasn't alive, however yes both wizard and ninja lived together at that time, the wizards would hire ninja for various jobs, like body guards among other things that went on in the shadier side of the ministry. As they do now ninja preferred to reside mainly in Japan, and in order to keep all of their secrets it was agreed upon that it would be made a no wizarding territory. However whether as a sign of good will or otherwise, I'm not sure, a few of the more high ranking ANBU officials was sent to live in areas which would now be considered Scott land France and right here in England, and that is where this story begins"

Harry just stared blankly ahead of him, he wasn't sure he could withstand many more surprises tonight, though he was quite pleased and slightly disturbed at the fact that Hermione no longer looked close to passing out, on the contrary, she looked just as excited now as she did when they started studying the goblin rebellion in history of magic, he could practically see the gears in her head turning. This enthusiasm, though exasperating at times, was one of the qualities he admired in her. He could understand why she was excited however, the story may have been interesting if it weren't being told to them by some mysterious voice, in a dark eerie looking classroom where the only light source was a single flickering candle.

He focused his thoughts again as the voice continued.

" Among these ANBU was Akio Tanaka, though retired, was one of the most prized ninja of his time. He was given land in what I think would now be considered Wales, where he lived quiet contently with his daughter Yuki and several guards.

Now Yuki was a rather smart girl, graduated on the top of her class from the academy, always praised for having abnormal chakra levels which lead her to be rather talented at genjutsu and ninjutsu. Unfortunately shortly after she turned 14 tragedy struck… An entire team of jounin returned to their village battered and bruised, behind them, the bodies of the rouge nin they were suppose to capture, clearly unconscious, laid out on a cart, however among them lay one extra, the body of a comrade that didn't make it… one that gave their life for the sake of their village..."

The voice paused for a moment, as the wind from the open window blew dangerously against the candle's persistent flame. Who ever this person was their voice had become steadily lower as the story had progressed, Sakura could assume there was some connection between it and the nin who had died.

"Hanako Tanaka, wife of Akio Tanaka, mother of one, died that day... And it was that day that Yuki gave up being a ninja… instead she spent almost every waking moment studying medicine, which at the time wasn't as advanced or well managed as it is now... She told me once that she never wanted any one else to have to loose someone precious to them, if she could do anything about it." she gave a small chuckle

"She really was determined… Which is why when her father was given the chance to go to the western territory 3 years later she jumped at the offer to go with him, wanting the chance to study the plants available here. Her father however was worried, even though we trusted the wizards to an extent they weren't exactly a nation of saints.. no one is." she added in slight apology to Harry Ron and Hermione for the indirect insult.

" and with her newly developed pacifist ways...well to put it bluntly … she was a sitting duck. Which is why guards were hired, I was one of them. Tanaka-san thought it best to have people she grew up with guarding her, since she was extremely stubborn and would insist she didn't need guarding. Yuki and I were together since academy, we were best friends, told each other almost anything, but there was one other that knew her bet. Captain of our team, youngest of that time to ever make ANBU, Hitoshi Kita. He was a legend in the making, and the dearest thing to her heart."

The amusement that laced her voice was extremely apparent as she continued.

"The idiots were in love, I knew, her father knew it, heck I think even the villagers back home knew it, the only ones who hadn't realised were the two of them…densest couple I ever knew."

There was a slight pause again, during in which Sakura glanced around the room. Kakashi was still against the wall, eyes closed, though to others he may look indifferent, the member of team 7 knew he was listening attentively. Harry and Ron look mildly confused the latter more so than the former, they were most likely planning to ask Hermione to explain everything once they got out of this mess. Said girl, as was to be expected, was stock still, probably afraid she'd miss a piece of information if she breathed too hard. Naruto looked.. Well like Naruto… a cross between confused and bored out of his mind, his grip on the kunai however told her he was still very alert. Sasuke however, was a surprise, she had been expecting him to resemble Kakashi, however, despite his eyes being closed, she could see a small vein above his right eye that was twitching while the muscles jaw were tight, a sure sign something was annoying him …Sakura was confused… but in all honesty, he had been acting odd all night. She blushed as she remembered the kiss they'd shared earlier, but shook it from her head quickly. She'd figure out Sasuke later… whenever later was… now was time to focus…She had just began wondering why the voice had stopped talking when it let out a loud laugh.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" she giggled "I'll try to keep the rest of this short, but I assure you, this story does have a point"

_Oh.. that's why … I wonder wha- wait, some how I don't think I want to know that they were talking about._

"Right, where was I.. oh yes.. Well we all lived there happily for about 2 years, and after much persuasion on my part, Hitoshi finally summed up the courage to tell her how he felt. He planned to do so on the night of her 20th birthday. But unfortunately, everything went down hill from there…"

The very air in the room went somber along with her voice, some how Sakura was extremely scared to find out what happened. Ever since she heard the name she had begun to feel a strange connection with this girl Yuki, though she had no idea why, and when she heard that she had lost her mother, she felt as though a small part of her own world had some how been crushed as well, and as for now, right now she didn't like the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. It reminded her a bit of the feeling she got when Sasuke left her all those years ago, and though the feeling itself was subtle within her, she could tell the pain held within this emotion was a lot more intense.

"I saw it all" the voice continued "They didn't know I had decided to spy on them from the balcony. I was careful to make sure Hitoshi didn't sense me. It pains me that I didn't notice in time, though I don't think it would have made a difference. He had decided to take her on a walk through the garden that night since it was a full moon, she really did love the moon. He was twiddling his fingers behind his back, that alone alerted her something was up, he always was the most composed out of all of us… I remember laughing at it at the time. I saw her smile at him and start twirling around in the moon light, the dress that her father had bought her for the day fanning out around her. She danced like this anytime she thought something was wrong with him, it would always make him smile. And smile he did. I saw him steel his resolve as she stood in front of him again …I saw him open his mouth to speak.. But the words never left him… I saw his eyes widen along with my own as we realised what was going on…I froze, it was like everything was happening in slow motion. I saw him push her behind him wincing slightly as she fell to the ground. I saw him smile and glance at her over his shoulder… and then…"

Sakuras entire body went cold and tense it was like she knew what was coming, next to her Sasukes grip on her waist tightened, his fingers digging into her side like she would disappear if he let go.

".. I saw him die.."

Hermione gasped her hands flying over her mouth in shock.

"B-But h-how.. Why" she breathed, voice scarcely over a whisper.

"I'm sure your familiar with the killing curse used by wizards"

Naruto saw Harry shift uncomfortably, this was getting way too complicated for his use, if he wanted all this drama he would have borrowed one of those books Ino and Sakura are always squealing about, and what does all of this have to do with them in any case... Although, despite those primary thoughts, some where within him he felt a deep remorse that was filled with an underlying anger at this persons death. He shook his head to clear it and continued to listen.

"It was a wizard who killed him, in that flash of green light I saw his face, he seemed petrified, probably because he killed the wrong person. He disappeared in an instant and I was about to run after him but I couldn't bring my self to leave her there. Jumping out into the garden she didn't even notice me, she just kept staring at his body where it lay motionless in front of her and she sat like that.. For hours …not even her father could get her to leave, the only reaction they got from her was when they tried to move his body… that was the first time I saw _that _power. Some how a light mist of white chakra surrounded her and before anyone could blink she had managed to punch the medical nin right across the jaw sending him flying to the other side of the gardens…" she sighed

"She collapsed right after that. We managed to get her to her room but weeks passed and she never woke. However even though for her, time had stopped for the rest of the world it seemed to be spinning out of control. The Higher ups at the time didn't take too lightly to the death of one of their most prized young ANBU their anger was further stoked after they realised that the spell was originally meant for Tanaka-san only daughter. It was announced later on, by one of the elders, that if the culprit wasn't found and put to death… the result was be equivalent to a small scale war against wizard kind, and with no evidence to his identity, the situation looked pretty bleak.

I couldn't tell them I had seen his face, because I would have been charged with treason for not pursuing him, so I set up a network to find the bastard myself. It was a little after the announcement was made that I was sent a letter from one of my contacts. He told me the person I described to him was seen disguised as a civilian in a village close to what is known as Suna now. Needless to say, I tracked him down, and with a bit of… not so gentle persuasion he told me everything.

He told me there was a group of elders who were sick and tired of having to work for wizards, saying they refused to be called the wizards lackeys any longer, but by their own law they couldn't wage war without a substantial reason."

"Y-you mean they.."

"Yes Sakura, they set it all up, hired a wizard to kill the daughter of one of the most prized ninja of the time. She wasn't an asset because she wasn't a ninja, that coupled with her prestige made her the perfect candidate and even though in the end they lost one of their best ninja, with the accidental killing of Hitoshi, things could not have worked out better for the elders. To say I was pissed would be an extreme understatement, but I was happy as well, ready to drag him back and force him to tell everyone the truth, but things don't always work out as you plan… I had taken his wand away, I admit it now I was naive in my thinking, it never occurred to me that wizard knew how to do little but breath with out their wand, and even if they could I knew I could handle it, what didn't occur to me was that this particular wizard was not adverse to taking his own life… it happened the night before we were to set out. His last words as I watched the blood pool around my last hope were ' I wont let them die..' I figured out later that the elders had his children and he wouldn't have been able to see them until after the war was won… if I had gotten to reveal the elders plan, they would have been killed."

By this time Harry was shaking with fury, how could they… how could they stoop so low, to kill innocent people just to achieve their own goals, it was sick, it was twisted… it was … Harry froze. Was this what it meant to be a ninja? The brutality, the senseless killing? Neither Sasuke Sakura or Naruto seemed to care that they had just killed a rather large group of people, that probably had families, just a little more than an hour ago. They had told them they were good, that they were on the right side, but did that change the fact that they were killers? He looked around at them, Sakura looked horrified and while not much had changed in Sasukes facial expression the way his brows knitted together slightly he could tell he wasn't happy…. But still… it wouldn't be hard to believe if someone said Sasuke was nothing but a cold hearted killer, and despite her generally kind nature towards them, Sakura was very good at lying if she had fooled Hermione so easily. Shaking the thought from his head he turned his face to the blonde situated between himself and Hermione whose eyes had narrowed. Was this normally cheerful, good natured boy before him nothing but a murderer? He couldn't believe it, but there was a small part of his mind that wouldn't stop thinking about it.

"With my last chance dead, and my head filled with knowledge I couldn't prove. I returned to the west and went to the only two people I had left to trust, one of which was still in a coma the other was a man called Mamoru Kita, Hitoshi's younger brother, one of the smartest people we knew, he was visiting when this whole mess started, and was a good friend of mine." she sighed but continued

"I found him at her bedside… it was the only place we could talk in private, the only one to ever come into that room beside us was her father, who was away tending to the whole war business. I told him everything I had found out, he wasn't exactly surprised, what happened next though, did a lot more than surprise us. We didn't notice she was awake and had probably heard everything…. He had just told me that those very elders were outside in the forest 'scouting the area' the shot had come from, when there was a blinding flash of white light, accompanied by a dangerously high level of chakra, by the time we could see again she was gone, the chakra signal heading straight for the forest. When we got there it was already too late. She was just sitting there, shoulders shaking as if to cry but there were no tears on her cheek, her normally pure white hair, stained red at the tips. 'Why?' she asked me when I approached her ' Why did they take him from me…before I… I could' then she just collapsed. I ran to her, holding her body close to mine, screaming at her not to go, not to leave me. She just smiled at me and said I should be happy for her.. Happy that she could finally go to him, and finally tell him.. She died in my arms, not before three single tears fell from her eyes. We think whatever power it was she possessed overwhelmed her body."

Harry stretched a comforting hand behind Naruto to Hermione who looked very close to tears at that point.

"I don't know how long I sat there crying before I felt Mamorus hand on my shoulder. It was then he pointed it out to me. There ,on my leg, were three crystals, all shaped in perfect tear drops. I didn't know what to think at the time, the sight of them just sent me into another fit. I damned the elders for doing this to my friends, I damned Hitoshi for dying even though it wasn't his fault, I damned Yuki for leaving me. I picked them up hugging them to my chest, at that point I was begging God to make something happen to end this war that was about to start, I couldn't take losing any one else. As I cried I felt a familiar chakra, soon I was engulfed in a white mist and as quickly as it came it left, the bodies of the elders and Yuki disappearing with it. Shocked I looked down at my hand to find one of the crystals shattered. I didn't know what to think at first. Honestly I was scared, heck if Mamoru wasn't there I don't think I would have kept them. Eventually he was able to convince me to go back to the house, but before we even got a chance to think up any sort of substantial explanation for both Yuki and he elders disappearances we were told by a passing jounin that all ninja residing in the west were being recalled to Japan, and we were asked to pack up Tanaka's possessions since he would not be returning to the country, it was then we noticed something was wrong. Tanaka-san was extremely possessive of his daughter and the mere fact that there was no mention of her in the message. It was only as we were packing up we realised the full extent of what had happened. There was a picture he normally kept on the night stand near his bed, it was one taken around Yukis 12 birthday, both him and his wife had their arms around her as they stood outside there house, but when I picked it up she was gone. Tanaka -san and his wife were the only ones looking up at me, there arms wrapped around each other smiling warmly at the camera. For the second time that day my blood ran cold, and that wasn't only one. Soon I realised that that wasn't the only one, she had disappeared in all the other pictures as well all her clothes from her room were gone her entire existence erased.."

* * *

She says, " Yea, I know that was short, but if you want something to read check out my friend's story on fictionpress . com it's called "The Old Close Case" by Kristianite, it's really cool

now review..... plz"


	12. Chapter 12: the connection

ello again, yes its been, long, yes i know im horrible for making u lovly ppl wait so long. im srry. anyway thanl all of u ppl who reviewed its cuz of you this was finished.

Disclaimer: I.. am currently broke... would i be this way if i owned anything Harry Potter or Naruto related?... no i wouldnt.. so what does logic tell you.

* * *

Sakura sighed, flopping onto the currently empty couch in front of the fire. Today had been a seriously long day and while on one hand she was glad it was ending on the other tomorrow would mark the countdown to a whole different series of events.

'_I'm sooo not getting paid enough for this' _

This entire operation was getting way too complicated. When she signed up for this stupid mission she had expected to be in charge of keeping a single boy safe, while keeping Naruto and Sasuke in check… but now, now they just about had the fate of the world on their shoulders, and wasn't just the wizarding world, but the world as they knew it…Closing her eyes, her mind flitted back to the explanation that they were given.

_Flashback_

'_How can someone just disappear like that…' Hermione said. confusion written all over her face._

'_Up to this day I don't know that exact logistics of what happened, but Mamoru figured it was the crystals doing, he figured that they contained whatever strange power it was Yuki had and somehow fulfilled my desire… which is what I was getting at from the beginning.. Considering Mamoru correct, the remaining crystals in my possessions should have been able to grant us whatever it was we desired most. Not trusting ourselves with them, we hid them away.. Only to used if the world desperately needed them, however it seems Voldemort has discovered their existence.."_

"_You mean.."_

"_Yes, Sakura that what Voldemort is searching for now, and if he was to get his hands on them it would mean catastrophe, but if that wasn't tragic enough news, Voldemort's not alone, he has some how made contact with the ninja world and is now allied with one of the most evil Ninja of this present time.."_

"_Orochimaru…" Sasuke growled eyes narrowed, across the room Naruto stiffened_

"_Yes...Orochimaru"_

"_Who?" Ron asked confused at the ninjas reaction._

"_We'll explain to you later" Sakura told him, her voice as hard as steel once more._

"_So you basically saying" Kakashi put in calmly "that the greatest evil of both our world and theirs" he said indicating towards Harry with his head, " Have joined together in search of two legendary crystals that will supposedly grant them their deepest desires"_

_The share lunacy of what they were hearing finally sank in but the voice interrupted before any of them had a chance to voice their scepticisms._

"_I know it doesn't seem possible, but believe me, believe in what I tell you, in what I've seen"_

"_That's another thing" Kakashi continued, "You say you seen these events happen, taken part in them even, but if, as you said, these things happened centuries ago, how is that your still alive.. Talking to us now.."_

_It sighed._

"_I was wondering when some one would notice… you see when the crystals were hidden the location still had to find a way to be passed through generations in the case there should ever be anymore senseless war. The problem was it couldn't be left in writing, lest it fell into the wrong hands or was destroyed. Mamoru decided to seal himself , so his memories would live on through the ages, but it would require him to give up life as he knew it and I couldn't let him do it, there was too much left to be done… he always was smarter than me"_

_Giving a brief hollow chuckle it continued_

"_So I volunteered and he sealed my memories away so that 'I' would live on, however my physical body died…"_

"_So if your body died… wha-what exactly are you" the conflicting emotions of fear and curiosity flashed across Hermione's face as she leaned slightly forward in her chair._

_A small thump was heard from the back of class, and tilting her head in the direction of the noise Sakuras eyes widened._

"_You.. You're"_

"_Mamoru wanted to make it as inconspicuous as possible…"_

"_You mean all this time…" Harry asked, the face of the red head near him was frozen, his mouth agape._

"_So he figured this would be the best option…"_

" _I knew it!! I knew something was wrong with you!!" Naruto screamed , pointing an accusing figure at the approaching figure._

"_If the bastard was still alive id kill him… you have no idea how annoying it is to live like this…" settling herself on a desk before them, she tilted her green eyes to over to the speechless pinkette._

"_Yes Sakura, its me…." _

"_Mika…"_

_End Flashback _

When she woke up this morning she defiantly did not expect to be attacked by hordes of ninja while at a ball, however that was nothing when compared to finding out the cat that you bought on a whim before starting this wretched mission was a person that was born over a century ago… unfortunately for her it got worse..

_Flashback_

"_So say we believe you.." Kakashi started again, snapping them out of their shock "exactly how do we find these crystals of yours? Sasuke reported the nin tonight were after a particular map, if you by any chance know where this map is I can get a search team ready by tomorrow."_

"_Unfortunately its not that easy," Mika stated flicking her tail slightly "I have no idea how Voldemort has gotten word about the crystals however where the map is concerned he doesn't seem have all the information. The map that I speak of is no mere piece of paper, but a trail of memories.. My memories."_

"_This is going to keep getting weirder and weirder isn't it?" Sakura asked resting her head on Sasukes shoulder, pinching the bridge of her nose._

_A small laugh emitted from the feline as she flicked her eyes to the weary pinkette before turning and addressing the wizards present._

"_Are you all familiar with the workings of a pensive"_

_Both Ron and Harry faces bore different degrees of confusion however, not surprisingly Hermione jumped at the question._

"_A pensive is a stone rune covered basin that was created to store a persons memories. The user is supposed to be able to remove a , to put it in simple terms, copy of his memory and place in the pensive in a state said to be neither liquid nor gas, for further reference" she stated matter-of-factly._

" _Correct. The justsu Mamoru used is similar, however, it extracted the memories completely from my mind not just a copy, so if anything …. Uh.. Bad were to happen … I couldn't divulge the information to anyone … problematic.."_

"_And where are these memories?" asked Sasuke, his voice its usual monotone._

"_Again, life, unfortunately, is never that easy…" the feline sighed, however continued at the sight of Sasukes raised eyebrow._

"_I don't know… if I knew where the memories were what would have been the point of taking them from me…"_

"_WHAT?! SO HOW ARE WE 'POSSED FIND THEM!1?" Naruto shouted, clearly confused._

"_That, is where you come in…"_

"_What?"_

_Turning away from the blonde that questioned her she set her green eyes Sakura and Sasuke._

"_Since you've arrived here, have you been having any…. Weird dreams?"_

_Staring at the figure before him, Sasuke tried to remember. Nothing had been anything but werid since they first set foot in the world, so it was quite hard to recall all of it… however…_

"_Yes" he said, strangely, the word wasn't spoken by him alone… turning to the voice that had accompanied his own he could see them… flashes of scenes he had never witnessed, faces of people he'd never known, pictures of places he'd never been, but one thing was always the same… she was always with him, her eyes weren't green, her hair long and white instead of the pinks lock he'd grown accustomed, but he knew it was her…he knew it was her every time she laughed, every time she called his name, a name he didn't recognise but knew was his…_

_...Hitoshi…_

_He was taken from his musings as Mika continued._

"_I figured as much, what you were most likely seeing were scenes from my time, from the eyes of the ones who lived them.. Their memories… your memories.."_

"_You mean like reincarnation?" Hermione put in curiously_

"_No, not exactly, I honestly don't believe in reincarnation, but I do however believe history repeats itself, in my opinion, Sasuke and Sakura are simply the Hitoshi and Yuki of this time.."_

"_But Sakura doesn't have any weird powers." Naruto stated_

"_Circumstances are hardly the same in the time line of life, however the fundamentals never change, no matter how much we wish they would.." despite the fact she had murmured the last part of her sentence in an undertone Sasuke had caught it, however disregarding it as unnecessary information he let it slid._

"_This established, how does this help us, neither of them would have any recollection of what happened to the crystals or your memories since they were both deceased at the time." _

_Kakashi was right and in Sakuras opinion they were back to square one._

"_That would be the case.." Mika seem to answer her thoughts " If they were the only ones with memories" _

_Turning, she flicked her eyes back to Naruto_

"_If I'm not mistaken, for some reason history has made you the Mamoru of this time…"_

"_Me?!"_

"_I thought you said this guy was smart…"_

"_Shut it Teme!!!"_

"_Granted I did, but I also said situations are hardly the same"_

"_Hey!!!"_

"_Can we please get back to the point!" Sakura interjected, she was already getting a headache from these stories, she didn't need Naruto Sasuke at each others throats too._

"_If I'm supposed to be this guy, why haven't I had any weird dreams" he asked, desperately trying to understand what she was saying. To him this entire situation made absolutely no sense._

"_Your subconscious is still recovering from all those years it was inhabited by the Kyubbi, I'm not surprised its not as perceptive to the events unfolding around it."_

"_So your saying his brain is addled."_

"_Teme!"_

"_Sasuke.."_

_Catching the warning tone in Sakura's tone, Sasuke scoffed, but ceased his words never the less._

" _All that is needed is a little jolt to jog his memories and we should have the location of my own.. Thus the location of the crystals."_

"_Why?.."_

_Looking around, 7 pairs of eyes and Kakashis single, turned to face the red head who had been strangely quite through out the conversation._

" _I mean why go through the trouble… if _you_ don't know where it is and _he_," he said, jerking his finger in Naruto direction " doesn't know where it is, then there is no possible way for You-Know-Who to get it, is there? So why not leave it where it is…"_

_Staring at his best friend Harry soon found himself agreeing… why go through all this trouble.. They were safe where they were, and getting them would only mean they'd have to either use them, which he wasn't entirely sure he trusted anyone to do on just a whim, or keep them and protect them from Voldemort and a mad man ninja…constantly waiting for them to come looking, and who knew what they'd do to get their hands on them… it was with that thought something clicked in Harrys mind.._

"_We can't.." he said_

"_What?" Ron asked him, looking bewildered_

"_We cant leave them.." _

"_Why not?"_

"_If we leave things as they are, who says a repeat of tonight won' t happen" Kakashi informed him, " We wont always be here to stop it"_

"_Correct, and, Kakashi correct me if I am wrong, but what you fought tonight wasn't even a hundredth of the forces they're capable of gathering.."_

"_Quite.."_

"_Therefore the attacks are only bound to get worse." _

_Whatever colour Ron had gained since they stepped foot in the room slowly drained from his face as the realisation hit him._

_Bearing her fangs in a toothy cackle Mika turned back to the ninja._

" _Do you agree to cooperate with me? Or do you need more proof that I am not trying to trick you."_

_Exchanging looks among themselves, they mulled everything over in their heads. Sakura was the first to nod, followed by the customary 'Hn' from the last remaining Uchiha while Kakashi merely closed his eyes once more. Sensing his team-mates consent Naruto turned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

" _This isn't gonna hurt is it?"_

_End Flash Back_

And that is how she ended up here, tired and still somewhat confused. She had decided to escort their three charges up to bed, they all needed sleep, Ron looking worse for the ware. Kakashi had gone to report these new turn of events to Dumbledore and to confirm a few things, while Sasuke had stayed behind with Mika and Naruto in case he had to be restrained. She was tempted to go back to help, or at least make sure Sasuke and Naruto weren't quarrelling again, but the couch was far too comfortable and it insisted she remain where she was.

Digging up memories to find memories to find crystals that were supposedly made by the her of the past.. The more she thought about it the stupider it sounded. She sighed, maybe the key was to not think about it at all… they were, after all, ninjas in the middle of a wizarding world…nothing was impossible…unfortunately…

Behind her Sakura heard the portal door close, but didn't bother look up. It wasn't long before the couch dipped slightly next to her.

" How is he?"

"The dobe seems to be a bit tougher than he looks, so she told me to come check on you," tilting his eyes away from the slowly dieing fire in front of him he looked down at her

"How are you?

She sighed, cheeks flushed slightly.

"I'm ok, I guess its just a lot to take in"

"Hn"

The silence dragged on after that, however it was comfortable for both parties. Sakura let her mind drift to earlier this evening, before this whole mess started. Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red as she remembered this kiss. It was more wonderful than she could ever imagine, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, just cause he kissed her didn't mean he liked her, even Sasuke can get carried away sometimes right? The whole lights, music and dancing thing, anyone could have gotten caught up in the moment, right? However, her mind reminded her, this wasn't exactly just anyone she was dealing with, it was Sasuke, he never really did anything with out some sort of reasoning, but that would mean he actually did like her, though, he could have been toying with her.

'_But we were awfully close back down stairs… but if we're seriously those people of this time, maybe he was just subconsciously living a memory … but.. Uugrh!'_

Thinking about this was giving her a worse headache than the whole memories affair, so for her own sanity she figured she'd just find out the hard way. The worse that could happen is he could reject her again, and well, in some twisted way, she had gotten used to it.

Swallowing hard, she shifted her self on the couch leaning onto his side. She felt his muscles tense for a split second but he made no other reaction. Gathering more courage she placed her head on his shoulder snuggling into the crook of his neck. It had all seemed so natural downstairs, she figured because they were all so preoccupied with what was going on she failed to notice the initial awkwardness of the situation. Her body had just begun to relax entirely when she felt Sasuke shift, expecting him to push her off of him she was surprised when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, squeezing her gently into him.

Releasing a breathe she didn't know she was holding, Sakura looked up at him. As usual his face was a blank slate, hard and emotionless, however, his eyes looked far more content than she had ever seen them, it was then she knew. This wasn't a one time thing, this wasn't just being caught in someone else's memories, this was real… but she needed to here him say it, needed to hear him acknowledge the bond she could feel growing stronger between them.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, trying not to break the calm that had settled over the room.

" Hn?"

"What is this?

"What?"

"This.." she said, raising her hand to brush a stray lock behind her ear, "Us."

There was a brief silence that seemed to drag on far too long in her mind, before Sasuke turned, tearing his eyes away from the fiery heath he had been staring at.

"What do you want it to be?"

The sheer intensity of his eyes caused her to falter and avert her own.

"Well, I… I wouldn't mind.. If there was more… to… Us...and.. Well .. you know how I feel about you ...and everything.. So.. Um" A single finger on her lips ceased her ramblings. Looking up, she was met with a very amused looking Uchiha.

"No," a small smile flitting across his face as he felt her tense. " I wouldn't mind either"

Leaning closer to her, the finger than was still paced on her lips moved slowly across her jaw before his hand cupped her cheek. Relishing in his closeness she soon felt his lips brush the sides of her ear, causing a pleasurable shiver to shoot down her spine.

"Tell me you love me." he commanded

The tone of the statement alone, if said by some other person, would have earned him a slap on the spot. Sakura Haruno was never one to be ordered around by anyone, but again, this wasn't anyone. This was Sasuke, who had probably never heard the phrase said earnestly since he was 8. This was Sasuke, the one who had been through so much pain in his life that he probably had a hard time expressing the emotion with out feeling weak. This was Sasuke, so she didn't mind.

"I love you" she breathed trembling slightly " I love you.. So much"

Rearing back to look at her again, she saw his onyx eyes sparkle with emotion, an emotion she finally recognised.

"Good," he said, lips suddenly inches from her own "cause I love you too."

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling his breath ghost across her cheeks. Then..

"Guys!!!"

She felt herself jump at least a foot in the air, nearly toppling off the couch in the process.

"Uuuhhhhhh, am I interrupting something?"

The slits that were now Sasukes eyes, regarded the blonde that had just dashed through the portal hole with so much malice he shivered.

"Dobe, if you do not wish to suffer a very prolonged painful death this better be important"

"Awww is lil Sasuke upset I stopped him from kissing his girlfriend…" Naruto baited, all the time making sure there were at least 3 pieces of furniture between him and his best friend.

Almost snarling, Sasuke was about to remark but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Kill him later, Naruto what do you want…" Sakura asked, looking more disappointed than curious.

" Oh right! I know where we have to go!"

All anger forgotten both of his team-mates stared at him slightly surprised.

"Well.." Sakura prompted

"We're going home!"

"What!?"

" Yea, that's the good news.."

At this Sasuke raised a brow

"And the bad?"

"We have to take them with us" he said looking past them.

Turning, the pinkette eyes landed on a very shocked looking Harry, paused in halfway in his decent of the stairs.

"Bloody hell…"

* * *

and so ends another chap, will the golden trio agree to go back to konoha?

review plz.. u ppl have no idea what these lil reviews mean to me.


End file.
